Wait You're Not A Masseuse
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: The Straw Hats are having a miniature vacation on a resort island. After having fun Luffy wants to try something new and asks for a massage. (Definitely rated M for a reason) -Revised-
1. What are you doing here?

**Wait, You're Not A Masseuse! PT 01**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **The Mugiwara Crew are having a miniature vacation on a resort island. After having fun, Luffy wants to try something new and asks for a massage.

**Pairing: **Law-X-Luffy

**Warnings: **M for language, sexual themes, and possible OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

**Le. Jester. Vixen: "**So, Law gets a shot of everyone's favorite Mugiwara (my Boshi-kun). This is probably why he left here early."

**Buggy: "**It could actually be."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: "**Why are you still here? Didn't you say that you wanted to see Boshi-kun get tortured, although he might torture Boshi-kun in a different way."

**Buggy: **"Well, you see… uh-" **0/0**

**Lucci: **Walks in and sits in the middle of the couch.

**Le. Jester. Vixen:** "Wow, you guys just keep coming out of nowhere…"

**Lucci:** Looks at the tomboy for a second before turning back to the tv screen. "I just want to see who will try Mugiwara."

**Le. Jester. Vixen:** "Aren't you being possessive with Boshi-kun?" **^./^\'**

**Buggy:** Starts to slowly scoot towards the edge of the couch. '_This guy's creepy_.' **-o-**

**Lucci:** Crosses his arms and places his right foot on his left knee. "Stay where you are if you want to live Clown."

**Buggy:** Instantly sits back down. "H-Hai…"

**Le. Jester. Vixen:** '_I think he's still upset about Buggy changing the channel_.' She shrugs her shoulders. "Now that that's done, you guys want anything to eat or drink before we watch?"

**Buggy:** "Now that you mention it I'll have a-"

**Lucci:** "We're fine, just turn it on."

**Buggy: **"OI—"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Alright."

**Buggy:** "Hey!—"

**C.L.I.C.K**

* * *

The sky is blue with a few fluffy clouds passing by as the sun is shining brightly. There's a little breeze as the wind blows. Serene Town, a summer island within the Grand Line, is a place to relax and to have fun. In this town there are spa resorts, a golf course, a few swimming pools, several inns, a few restaurants, and an amusement park where the infamous Mugiwara Crew currently are.

"WOOHOO!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"WAAAHHH!"

"YOHOHO-AHHH!"

The ride that four of the nine pirates are on is called The Air Soarer, which is a two-seater ride. As the ride starts to go in the air, it starts to slowly spin; the higher it goes the faster it becomes until it reaches the highest peak, which is about fifteen stories in the air. From there, the passengers will continuously spin round and round for another two minutes or so before The Air Soarer begins to slow down. Once it's at a reasonable speed the ride will then descend back down, making sure it comes to a complete stop before touching the ground.

The navigator looks from the café table she's sitting at to see four of her friends screaming their heads off before she continues to drink from her straw. "They're so loud."

Robin, who is sitting to the left to Nami, chuckles a bit before taking a sip from her tropical drink. Looking to her left she sees Sanji and Zoro at the at the Test-Your-Strength game before she shakes her head, witnessing both of the men arguing over whose stronger between the two.

"What was that, you directionless moss head?" The blonde takes a step closer to his rival.

"I'm not directionless. People just make it too damn complicated, damn swirly brow." The green haired male says as he rests his hands on the hilt of Shuu-sui, ready to attack if need be. "I hope that you don't think that you're actually stronger than me, pervert cook."

Sanji's visible eyebrow twitches before he grabs the front of the swordsman's open blue shirt, only for the latter to pull the black sword out from its sheathe.

"Um… excuse me, Sirs…"

Both of the pirates turn toward the game propter. "Huh?"

"Um, p-please don't fight here… and you're really holding t-the line." The poor man says as he's trying not to look so nervous.

Both heads turn the other direction to see a crowd around them before they look at each other.

Zoro sheathes his swords and points his thumb to the mass of people behind him. "We'll see who's stronger by defeating them."

Sanji lets the swordsman go before lighting his cigarette. "You really are an idiot," he then takes a drag from it.

"What was that?" Zoro's left eye twitches.

"Just hurry up and let me go first, dumbass."

"Tch, whatever, love cook." Zoro steps out of the blonde's way and crosses his arms with a smirk on his face as he gets ready to watch the cook humiliate himself. "Remember, you can't hurt your _**precious **_hands too much. Who'll cook our food if you do? Wait, never mind, I'm sure that one of them will make something that actually tastes good in your place."

Letting out a puff of smoke Sanji walks up to the plate, lightly bites down on the cigarette to make sure that it doesn't fall out, and takes hold of the handle of the heavy hammer. "Just shut up, shitty sword freak, and watch how it's done."

Placing his feet shoulder width apart, Sanji uses his leg and lower back muscles to lift the overweight hammer before slamming it down on the target. Once finished, he places the hammer back on the ground and watches the lights go all of the way up, making a ding sound when it reaches the highest peak. Taking a drag from this tobacco stick, the cook walks out of the line and up to the propter.

Zoro nods his head as the blonde walks past him. "Heh, not bad, cook."

Said male looks back at the lazy man, grinning. "Well, what did you expect?"

Zoro replies in a deadpan voice. "You to fail miserably."

The curly eyebrow twitches before he calms himself down, not wanting to make another scene. "Just hurry up and go, damn sword freak."

Zoro completely ignores him as he steps up to the plate and easily lifts the heavy hammer high over his head with only his right hand.

"Stupid show off."

The swordsman slams the hammer down on his target and watches as it reaches the highest peak before letting the hammer drop and walks towards his annoying crewmate. "Huh, did you say something?"

Sanji takes another hit from his cigarette just so he doesn't have another argument with the man and turns to face the propter. "Aren't we supposed to get a prize or something?"

"Oh uh, yes, yes you do. Please, pick something that you like."

They see a selection of plushy animals in a variety of sizes.

"Ah, Nami-swan would love this teddy bear." The propter picks up the big, white bear with light blue eyes.

"Che, you're such an idiot." Why would the damn cook pick something like that? Never mind, it's probably for one of the girls that he constantly swoons over.

"So says the man who can't follow simple directions." The cook grabs the oversized bear before taking a step back to see what his idiot crewmate is gonna pick.

"Shut up." Zoro walks up and places a hand on his chin, trying to figure out what to get. '_All they have are stupid animals. Who would want a stuffed animal when we already have Chopper?_' His dark orbs dart back and forth trying to find something at least vaguely interesting before something catches his eyes and he point at the animal. "I'll take that."

Sanji's mouth opens slightly, almost dropping his cigarette, before he starts to laugh hysterically. "Hahaha… why the hell-haha… would you want that? Hahaha…"

The propter doesn't ask but just grabs the stuffed animal and hands it to the green haired man. Zoro takes it and starts to walk quietly back towards the table where the females are. Sanji shakes his head, still trying to hold his laughter as he follows the swordsman. When they finally reach the women Sanji twirls and hands the white bear to Nami.

"Ah, thank you, Sanji-kun." The navigator takes the bear and puts it on the empty chair next to her as she smiles at the blonde cook.

Sanji sighs happily at the orange haired female, taking in her appearance. She has a cobalt blue head band on, a white short sleeved button up that's opened, revealing her green and white bikini top, blue denim shorts that shows off her legs, her signature sandals, and her bracelet and log pose.

Turning from his orange haired beauty, Sanji noodle dances his way over to Robin before his cigarette drops from his mouth. He sees that damn, lazy, shitty swordsman handing his dark haired beauty the little penguin that he won. "How dare you—"

Robin lets out a warm smile as she takes the little bird from the first mate's hand. "Thank you, Zoro."

"Yeah, sure. I wasn't gonna keep it." Zoro scratches the back of his head before turning, intending to walk away. A hand grabs his own and he turns to see that its Robin.

"Please, won't the both of your join us?" Robin offers.

Zoro looks at the empty chair and sits next to the archeologist, unconsciously noticing what she's wearing… or not wearing. She has a lavender bikini top on, a white sari skirt with green, yellow, and indigo flower patterns with some black sandals.

"Robin-chwan, I'm sorry that you couldn't get anything better than that puny penguin." Sanji says as he pulls up an empty chair and sits between his two lovely ladies.

Robin raises a hand to her mouth and softly chuckles. "That's alright, Sanji," she looks at the little, dark blue penguin that's hardly bigger than her hand, "—I think that this is rather adorable."

'_Damn that moss head, getting attention from my lovely Robin-chwan._' Sanji's head turns in all directions before looking to the navigator. "Where's Franky?"

"Oh, he's out buying some more fuel for Sunny."

Before anyone can say anything else, they hear an excited yell from the east.

"Woah, that was AWESOME!"

The four at the table turn their attention to the other four coming their way.

"What do you mean 'awesome?' I thought I was gonna die." The sniper says while clenching his hand to his chest, trying to ease his rapidly beating heart.

"You too Usopp…? I thought so too… when I… flew off…" The young reindeer says as he holds the top of his pink hat, walking exhaustedly towards his crewmates at the table.

"I thought I was going to die as well. Wait, I'm already dead. Yohohoho." The skeleton says before he stands behind the strong swordsman.

Zoro turns to his captain, placing an arm on the back of the chair with a small smirk on his face. "Had fun?"

Said teen's eyes sparkle with excitement before he answers his friends question. "It was so much fun. You gotta go on it with me next time."

"Next time?"

"Uh-huh. When it was going up it started spinning and the higher it went the faster it got. Let's go right now!" The over excited captain is about to go towards Zoro, intending to pull the man if he has to.

Usopp has an aghast look on his face. "What next time? You had to grab Chopper after he was sent flying."

"How were you able to grab him while we were spinning so fast, Luffy-san?" Brook asks as he sits down on an empty chair.

Chopper climbs up and sits on Robin's lap, still panting. "I… don't care how… I'm just glad… that he did."

Robin smiles as she pats the top of the pink hat.

Nami shakes her head and smiles before she gets up. "Well, you guys are gonna have to wait here for a while." She cuts them off before anyone has a chance to object. "I'm gonna get a massage. Do you wanna come, Robin?

"That sounds like a good idea." She picks the tired reindeer up from her lap and hands him to Zoro as she gets up from her seat.

"Wait," the first mate looks to the thief, taking the still shaken reindeer. "—why do we gotta wait?"

"Because we had to wait for you guys to have your fun." Ignoring the protests from Zoro and Usopp, Nami turns to Robin. "Alright, let's go."

As the girls starts to make their way towards the spa building, Luffy puts his signature hat on and follows them. "Hey, wait up."

Not only do the two females stop walking to look at him but all of the guys look at their captain clearly confused.

"Y-yeah Luffy, what is it?" Nami asks, wondering what he can possibly want.

The rubber captain gives them a bright smile. "I wanna get a massage too."

Everyone's eyes widen and their jaws practically drop —except for Robin — as they're in shock from their captain.

The tall woman says a similar statement that everyone is thinking. "I thought slow things would bore you, Luffy."

Luffy scratches the side of his face before he smiles. "It does but I wanna see what the big deal is about getting one. I mean, when Nami gets one she's always nice right after it so I wanna see what kind of mysterious power it has if it can even make her be nice."

The navigator puts her hands on her hips and shifts her weight to the right side while pouting at her captain. "What do you mean? I'm _**always **_nice."

Luffy, Zoro and Usopp look deadpan at her as they all think the same thing. '_When are you nice?_'

"But," Nami's pout turns into a smile as she crosses her arms, "—this is a good turn of events." She turns her attention to the other guys. "See, you guys can learn something from Luffy."

"You _**do**_ realize what you just said, girlie." Franky comes to the same table with his sunglasses over his eyes.

Nami just face palms herself, realizing what words just came out of her mouth. "I take that back."

"Shishishi. Yosh, Nami, let's go." Luffy and Robin both start to walk towards the spa building as the navigator follows them.

The guys look in shock that their captain, Monkey D Luffy a.k.a. Mr.-I-like-having-fun-and-getting-everyone-in-some -kind-of-trouble, that he would actually follow the girls for a… massage.

"So," Usopp starts as he continues to watch the three shrink into the distance, "—500 bucks says that he'll only last five minutes before he runs out." His hand goes into his pockets to grab some money before putting it on the table.

The rest of the guys all look at each other as they put some money on the table. "I'm in."

_**Serene Spa Paradise**_

When the three pirates make it to the receptionist's desk, Nami rings the bell and patiently waits for someone to come. "Really Luffy," she turns to face her captain, "—I'm still surprised that you decided to come with us."

"Really?" The young captain puts his right hand on his chin and tilts his head to the side. "I don't see what the big deal is about me coming."

'_Of course you don't_.' Nami turns her attention back to the desk, about to ring the bell again but stops when she sees a lady come out.

"Yes, how may I help you?' The lady asks, readying her pen as she grabs a sheet to fill out.

Nami starts as she places both of her hands on top of the desk. "I would like massages for the three of us. Preferably in private rooms if you can."

Luffy nods his head once, impressed at Nami's talking skill. '_I thought you just walk in and they give you a massage_.' Who knew. Feeling a hand tapping the top of his shoulder, he looks back to see Robin sitting down, reading a magazine. When she looks up at him, she motions him to come sit by her. He smiles and nods his head before sitting by his friend.

"And what kind of package would you like ma'am?" The secretary is still writing information down on the not-so blank sheet.

Nami turns to the archeologist. "What kind of massage do you want Robin?"

Robin looks over to the navigator. "I would like to get a Hot Stone Massage, Nami."

Nami gives the black-hair woman a thumbs up. "Good one." She turns her attention back to the secretary. "One Hot Stone Massage; I myself would like a Deep Tissue Massage; and the last one will be a Balinese Massage. All full body massages. And I will only let a female touch mine and Robin's bodies. If you dare get a guy," Nami leans in closer to the receptionist, almost looking scary. "—you'll regret it."

The secretary says nothing as she finishes writing down the information. "Would you like anything else ma'am?"

The copper-head pulls back to stand up straight and smiles to the woman. "No, that's it."

"A-alright, since there's a special today," the secretary lies but she doesn't want to get harmed by the customer, "—it'll only be 65 berries." This younger female is quite scary.

Robin shakes her head as she inwardly laughs. '_Nami-san always scares them into giving her a discount_.' She looks to her right and sees Luffy staring at nothing in particular in a daze. "Luffy…" She places a hand on his shoulder, startling him a bit.

"Oh, it's just you. Is it time already?"

"No."

They both look towards Nami who making her way to them.

"She said it'll be another 5 minutes at the most. Nice woman she is." A satisfied smile is on Nami's face.

"Nami, you do realize that you're grinning like a madman."

"Oh, am I? I must be happy that there's a special today." Her negotiating skills are almost flawless.

"Really," Luffy decides that if there's a special then food must be involved. "Is there any food that comes with it?"

"Not that type of special Luffy." Nami sits next to her captain, picking up a Keep Yourself Fit magazine, flipping the pages but not paying any attention to it.

The captain slouches back in his chair as a pout comes on his face. "That sucks."

Both of the females laugh at their friend's sudden childish action. All three of their attentions go to the door right by the receptionist's desk opening. "The Hot Stone Massage is ready for you, ma'am."

Robin gives Luffy her magazine as she stands up and walks to the door. She sees them both wave at her before she exit's the lobby. "I'll see you both sometime shortly."

Nami stretches her arms over her head before she looks at the rubber-man. He's wearing a white short-sleeve hoodie with red trimming that's unzipped, clearly showing off his well toned torso. He's also wearing dark blue short pants along with his simple sandals. She shakes her head at him. '_He never changes._' The thought brings a smile to the navigator's face. "Luffy…"

The said captain turns his head to her. "Yeah?"

Nami doesn't know why she called him, but that's alright because today the Straw Hat Pirates are just gonna have fun and relax before they go back into the unpredictable sea, also known as the Grand Line. "I'm glad that you chose to come here. We're having a lot of fun."

"Yeah, we are." The rubber captain smiles brightly at her as she smiles back at him.

"The Deep Tissue Massage is ready for you, ma'am." The secretary holds the door open patiently waiting for Nami to walk through.

Nami gets up and places her magazine on Luffy's lap, right on top of the one Robin gave him. "Guess I'll see you later Luffy. Let me know what you thought about your massage, alright?"

"Sure." Luffy nods his head towards her as she waves to him and walks through the door before leaving him in the lobby by himself. He looks around the lobby and sighs. "I should have brought some food at least."

Resting his chin on his hand, Luffy looks at the clock slowly ticking away before he takes a glance at the door. His eyes starts to close as he feels himself dozing off before the door opens once more.

"Sir, your Balinese Massage is ready." The same woman holds the door open for him.

Luffy takes a deep breath before he gets up and places the magazines on the seat before he walks to the door. He smiles at the woman as he walks passed her, through the door. Hearing the door close, he sees the woman lead him down the hallway.

The hallway is big and there are a lot of doors down it, about four yards apart from each other and they all have numbers imprinted on them.

Luffy opens his mouth to say something but decides against as he just continues to walk in silence. After a while they suddenly come to a halt in front of the room 33.

The secretary opens the door and lets the teen in before she walks in herself. She sees how he's looking around the room, anxious to touch things but doesn't want to mess them up before she giggles a bit. Lifting the file, she asks the patient a question as part of her job. "Is this your first time, Sir?"

The seventeen year old turns his attention at the secretary, letting a small laugh out while taking his hat off. "Is it that noticeable?"

She giggles some more before giving him a smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure that the therapist won't hurt you," she says in reassurance.

The teen smiles at her before he notices that she's leaving him in this big room by himself.

She stops before closing the door. "There's a bathroom over there," she points to the corner of the right wall in the back before looking back at him, "—so anytime that you might have to go you can. There's also a shower in there if you feel like you've have too much oil on you. If there's anything that you need, just ring this bell," she points at the little black button by the door before continuing, "—and someone will come if the therapist can't help you. Enjoy." With that, she leaves and closes the door, leaving the teen by himself yet again.

The pirate looks around the spacious room. On the wall to his left he sees a rack with different bottles and on the bottom rows there are different stones and the back wall has a giant portrait on it of a mountain top behind an electric waterfall. His eyes beam with excitement as he walks up to the machine made waterfall. Before he reaches it he sees a door to his right, remembering that the woman from before said that's where the bathroom is.

The door behind Luffy opens, making him turn around and he sees a person wearing a light blue shirt with tan pants walk in and strangely enough the man's wearing a fuzzy hat on his head. That must be his masseuse.

"So, you're here for the Balinese Massage, Mugiwara-ya." The therapist asks while looking at the file that he's holding.

Luffy starts to walk back to the front of the room but stops when he sees a finger point towards the bathroom.

"Please, take your clothes off and wrap yourself in a towel, unless you want me to cover your clothes in oil."

The teen blinks before scratching his head and laughs. "Ah, yeah, that's a good idea, huh?"

"That would be nice." The masseuse answers as he places the file on the counter to his right.

Luffy turns around and walks to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Something about that guy seems really familiar but he can't recall why. Shrugging that feeling aside, the young male starts to undress himself, starting with his shirt after he sees several clean towels on the counter.

'_To think that I would run into Mugiwara-ya in a place like this. This is turning out to be a good day._' The masseuse looks at the file and reads the type of massage to do before he chuckles to himself. "A full body massage, huh? I should make this a little fun."

The therapist walks over to the left wall to pick out two of the many oils and herbs from the selection. He chooses the Lemon Balm Herb since the essential oil is very popular in aromatherapy and the scent will help relax the patient's body. The second item that he chooses is Almond Oil, knowing that it will increase the skin's hydration without being to oily. Once he has the items in his hands, he puts the herbs into a mixing bowl and starts crushing the herb, making the oil come out. Once he's satisfied with how much there is he adds the Almond Oil into the mix. A minute or so passes as he pours the newly made oil into a disposable bottle then washes his hands.

Taking his hat off, the therapist places it by the file. He walks to the massage table and places his oil on the moveable tray, waiting for his patient to come out from the bathroom. '_If Mugiwara-ya didn't recognize me yet then I think I will play with him for a while._'

Luffy walks out of the bathroom with his a towel over his waist and makes his way to the center of the room looking a bit lost. It's completely obvious by now that he's never had a massage. "So, um…"

The masseuse chuckles a bit before he speaks. "Don't worry, I know that this is your first time getting a massage. I'll be as gentle as you want me to be." He smirks from seeing how the younger is just looking at him, tilting his head a bit from trying to figure out what that could possibly mean before shrugging his shoulders. Wanting to start on his fun, he offers to the teen. "We can get started on your back if you like."

The teen nods his head. "Uh, yeah."

"If you would."

Luffy sees that the therapist's hand is pointing towards the table, indicating that he needs to get on it on order for him to start. Lifting himself onto the table, he sits down before turning to lay himself on his stomach and his head goes on the horseshoe shaped pillow. The sound of steps going towards him are getting louder until he feels heat hovering over his back and he lets his eyes close.

"Can you lift your hips up for me?"

The teen doesn't question the masseuse as he does as he's requested but takes a sharp breath as he feels two hands go under his body to unwrap the towel from the side of his waist.

"Don't worry,"

Luffy can feel a warm breath by his right ear.

"—I won't do anything improper to you." Skilled hands slowly undo the knot on the side of the towel.

For some reason the man above him seems to be going to slow, '_or maybe I'm just imagining it._' Once the hands finish untying the cloth Luffy feels one of the hands softly press the end of his back, letting him know that he can lay back down.

The older male walks over to the mobile tray to rub his self made oil on his hands before he places them on the top of the younger's shoulders, feeling the body tense most likely from reflex. "Relax, you're in good hands." A few seconds pass before the younger completely relaxes and he runs his hands down the back, letting the oil spread all over the naked flesh before moving his oily limbs up against the sides of the teen, pleased to hear a small sound emerge from the younger. Perhaps a small gasp…

The hands retrace their steps up the back, roaming over the shoulder blades towards the inside of the upper back before reaching the base of the neck. Continuing to move, the thumbs and forefingers go up to the base of the skull, lightly scratching the scalp on the way and the digits reach the top of the head. The pinky and ring fingers move as far as they can to the sides of the head, lightly massaging the hair follicles before the masseuse lightly drags the digits back down to the bottom of the skull. The hands move to go behind the ears and pays attention to that area for a while, all the while the index finger and thumb from the right hand starts to play with a few strands of hair.

Luffy closes his eyes as he feels fingers scratch his scalp back and forth before the balls of said digits apply pressure on the top of his neck. Thumbs rotate in circles with more pressure than he thought they would before the feels two fingers add a lot of pressure to run down the middle of his neck then more fingers knead the sides of it. '_This is really weird._'

The therapist draws his hands back and rubs the tips of his fingers into the palms of his hands, getting the unused oil from his palms before going back to his patient. He roughly drags his fingers against the neck once more before moving them down the shoulders. Using his thumbs, he slowly rotates them in inner circles for about fourteen seconds before rotating them the other way for the same amount of time. He then pushes his palms against the shoulders while making sure that the ball and socket are in their proper place.

As the masseuse continues to work on his shoulders, Luffy decides to break the silence. "So, what's the big deal about massages?" He feels more pressure against his shoulders, a little harder than he expected, but the sudden pressure starts to feel really comfortable.

"Why do you ask, Mugiwara-ya?" The professional man uses the tips of his fingers to slowly run down the shoulders before he starts to apply more pressure right about the shoulder blades, kneading it thoroughly.

Luffy almost forgets to answer the quest as he immediately begins to relax some more under the strong hands. His neck and shoulders, heck even his head, feels a lot more… who knows what they feel but it's a lot better than how it was just a few minutes ago.

"Uh," the teen lets out a soft sigh as he feels the bottom of the palms slowly make their way to the center of his back, all the while firmly rubbing against it. "—oh yeah. One of my friends loves getting these and it seems to be the only thing that makes her really nice, well other than her oranges and money."

A chuckle comes from the older man as he places his elbow on the middle of the naked back, slowly rotating it and applying more pressure before going back to use the bottom of his palm. "You'll find out. My, you're tense, Mugiwara-ya." The therapist moves his left hand to grab his patient's side while he uses his finger from the right, pinching the same spot that his palm was previously at before folding the skin, finally able to feel the muscles start to relax under his touch. When he hear a soft, almost inaudible, sound come from the teen's throat again, he grins.

This is what Nami likes? No wonder. This is pretty good. Almost as good as Sanji's cooking. '_No, nothing's as good as his food._'

Luffy feels the mysterious filled fingers go further down as the hand that was just holding him leaves until they reach the end of his back, working their way down to his sides. Feeling the lightly oiled digits reach his sides makes his breath slightly hitch but he doesn't know why though.

"It's because the muscles there are tender." The masseuse sees the teen's head turn a little to the side, probably going to ask how he knew but the head turns back and he continues to work. Using the balls of his fingers, he rakes down the sides to the teen's hip and then drags his fingers back up before going back down once more but this time he finally reaches the bottom of the feet.

Luffy takes note of the sudden pressure as his fingers slightly fidget. Even though the pain is noticeable it felt strangely good, especially when it went away.

Grabbing the teen's left foot, the masseuse lightly rotates it clockwise for seven seconds before pulling it a little, then rotates it counterclockwise until he hears a light pop.

"Ow."

"I apologize, Mugiwara-ya." The older male places his thumbs on the bottom of the foot and starts to rub hard against the limb, working his way up to the toes before going back down. He presses small circles against the heel of the foot before roaming his finger against the center of it. Reaching the bottom of the toes once more he rubs the base of each one for five seconds before he spreads his fingers out and drags the digits down the foot once more. He moves to the other foot, repeating the same actions while he takes his time.

Once finished with the bottom of the feet, the therapist puts more oil on his hands before moving them to rub against the back of the teen's calves, loving the way that the soft skin feels under his touch. He lightly claws at the muscle before using his palm against it, making sure that his touch is either really rough or barely there.

Luffy lets out a content sight as he feels the strong finger rub his body, feeling any tension immediately melt away under the touches. The scent of lemons and something sweet reaches his nostrils and he just feels completely at ease. "The oil that you're using,'

"Yes, what about it?"

Skillful hands feather along the back of the teen's knees, causing him to let out something in between a soft gasp and a small moan. The hands do it again before fingers knead the back of his thigh. Luffy has to think about what he was trying to say before he finally remembers. "—does it have mysterious powers or something?"

The absurd question throws the doctor off, making him stop touching the teen's body before he remembers that this young man has never been massaged before, especially by a professional. Letting out a soft chuckle, he moves his hand to the other thigh, drawing small circles with the tip of his pinky finger before massaging the limb. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Oh." The pirate is a little disappointed to know that it isn't the oils that made Nami so nice. He was so sure that the oils had some kind of mysterious powers. If it's not that, then what it is?

The therapist finishes the back of the teen's back and is ready to massage the front of the body. "Can you turn over for me, Mugiwara-ya?"

Luffy lifts his head up a bit. "Huh? Oh, sure."

The pirates pushes himself up to sit down, making the towel that was covering his bottom to fall off, before he swings his legs around and lays down on his back. He doesn't mind if he's completely nude in front of the masseuse since they're both males. Once he's settled on the massage table, he closes his eyes as he's ready for more.

The therapist takes a hold of the teen's left hand only to have his patient pull it back out of reflex again. "It's alright," he grabs the hand once more and starts to massage it, "—I won't hurt you."

"Sorry." Luffy gives the older male an apologetic smile before he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes again.

"It's fine." The masseuse rotates the wrist like he did with the teen's ankles before moving up to the arm, thoroughly rubbing it with the balls of his fingers. When he reaches the inside of the elbow, he folds the skin, feeling the muscles on either side of his fingers before making his way up to the shoulder. Walking around the table, he gives his patient the same treatment, which takes about three to five minutes.

"How long have you been doing this?" Luffy asks as he feels the strong hands on the top of his head with the thumbs lightly rubbing his eyelids. It feels really weird to have his eyeballs lightly pressed against and going in circles, so why does it feel so good? '_Hmm, who knows. I still think that it's cause of those oils._'

A finger runs down the bridge of his nose before more rub against both of his cheek bones, doing some weird designs in the process. The seventeen year old shrugs that off as he feels the strong hands rub against his collar bone and slowly make their way down his chest.

The question makes the older man hesitate for a few seconds before he quickly speaks. "I've been doing this for a while. You can say that it's a… side job actually."

As the fingers roam down the chest one accidentally runs over the teen's nipple, causing the young body to jump a little. The therapist lets a smirk creep on his face. He avoids the other skin button purposely, wanting to tease the body a bit more than he's been doing. Instead, he slowly moves his fingers down the toned abs, letting them roam in the crevices between the visible muscles, kneading them a bit before he reaches the taunt stomach. He makes sure that his touch is light against the skin that's sensitive, watching how some of the muscles start to spasm in need for more contact.

Looking up at the young pirate, the masseuse sees that his patient has his eyes closed and his hand is trying not to fidget as much. "Are you alright, Mugiwara-ya?"

"I-I'm fine." Luffy speaks out quickly while he trying to keep his body calm from whatever changed it. Ever since the physical therapist-guy touched his chest his body started to get out of control. '_It… it's just my imagination. He knows what he's doing, that's why he's checking on me._'

That thought is thrown out of his head when he feels warm, coated fingers lightly touch the skin under his waistline and continue to roam lower until he feels the thumb and index finger start to slowly rub against the shaft of his penis. His eyes fly open as he sits up on his elbow. "W-what are you…" his breath hitches a bit, "—doing?"

The older man closes his eyes and smiles before looking up at the startle teen. "I'm giving you a full body massage, of course." His fingers move a few centimeters higher, feeling the flesh the he's holding start to get warmer. He turns to look at the pirate in the eye. "Are you enjoying yourself, Mugiwara-ya?"

'_That name… only one person called me that, but who?_' Feeling the fingers on his private flesh go up a little higher, with a lot more pressure added, Luffy falls back on the heavily padded table swallowing saliva that seemed to come out of nowhere. '_Who was it?_' The fingers move back down and slowly start to knead the base of his member once again, making him close his eyes tight and bite his lip to keep from moaning.

"It seems to me that you are, Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy's eyes shoot open as he remembers. "T-Traffy…"

Said pirate chuckles as the younger finally remembers him and the fact that the younger can't pronounce his name. "Yes, it's me." The fingers go all the way to the tip of the teen's warm flesh and they rubs against the slit before going back to the base to slowly torture the teen once more.

"Sta-stop—ah…" Heat surges through Luffy's body as those fingers continues to massage him. He bites down on his lip again as he's unconsciously clenching his hands. The other pirate's free hand grabs one of his.

"You really shouldn't do that, not after all of the hard work that I did just to make you feel good." As the last word is being said, Law runs his fingers up the length again and rubs the slit, making his patient's body tense before a low sound emerges from his throat.

Luffy closes his eyes tighter and leans his head back into the horse shoe pillow. "Nnghn…"

The surgeon stops in order to put more oil on his hands. As he's doing so he sees that the younger's body is shining from the oil on it. He also notices that his patient's cheeks are just a tad redder than they should be.

As soon as Luffy gets his breathing under control, he tries to glare at the older man. "Why… are you here?"

"Ah, isn't that a good question to answer. You're right, I shouldn't be here since I'm not a masseuse." His grin comes back on his face as he sees the young male's eyes widen with what he said. He knows that Luffy won't be able to get of here easily.

It dawns on Luffy that he's totally screwed. The door is a few yards away from him and this man has a weird power. '_Damn, why didn't I pay attention to what he can do back at Saboady._' He tries to lift himself up but his body is too relaxed to move like he wants it to. The words that the older pirate just said finally registers as he looks up at the doctor. "Wait, you shouldn't even be in here. You're not a masseuse! And stop touching me!"

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen**

Yeah, I had a lot of fun with this one. Good thing about reading it I get to see how some body parts get massaged. Bad thing, I want a damn massage now. Oh well.

I hope you guys enjoy the next two chapters.

Until next time, take care of yourself.

~Le. Jester. Vixen


	2. Hot water does not help

**Wait, You're Not A Masseuse! PT 02**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary:** The Mugiwara Crew are having a miniature vacation on a resort island. After having fun, Luffy wants to try something new and asks for a massage. Now he's stuck on the massage table with Trafalgar Law blocking the only way out. Ch. 2

**Pairing: **Law-X-Luffy

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, sexual themes, yaoi and possibly OOCness.

**Disclaimer: **Do I feel like complaining, eh, not really. So I don't own One Piece, what's new?

**Le. Jester. Vixen:** Puts a finger on the brink of her nose as she has her eyes closed trying to think.

**Buggy: **Looks at the girl from his spot on the couch. "Are you going to tell us why people want you dead?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **Glances at the clown before looking at the paused TV. "Mo, I thought we were going to finish watching Boshi-kun…"

**Lucci: **"Afterwards, you tell us."

**Buggy: **'_Gee, this guy's bossy._' **-_-"**

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **'_I hope they forget to ask me after we finish watching this_.'

**C.L.I.C.K**

* * *

_**Serene Spa Paradise: Room 32**_

Marble stones are taken out of the Stone Heater and placed on a clean iron tray to cool off. The blonde masseuse then puts a light layer of Ylang-Ylang oil on the archeologist's back, lightly massaging it before she turns back to the hot stones and picks them up, putting them along the spine. The masseuse then moves towards her patient's feet, massaging the bottom of the right one. "Ma'am, I'm not hurting you, am I?"

The twenty-eight year old turns her head smiles at the blonde. "No, you're doing a great job."

"That's good to hear. Let me know if you need anything." She moves to the tall woman's feet in order to massage them.

Robin just lays her head back down, smiling in content.

_**Serene Spa Paradise: Room 16**_

"Go a little higher. To the right. No, back to the left. No, that's too far. Wait, there, right there. Ah… this feels so good." Nami puts her drink down and gets into a more comfortable position before she closes her eyes and lets her masseuse continue to rub her upper back.

"Would you like anything else, Ms. Nami?" The brunette masseuse asks.

"No, not right now, but thanks for asking." Nami smiles to herself. '_This really is a good day. There's nothing that could possibly go wrong._'

_**Serene Spa Paradise: Room 33**_

The flustered seventeen year old grips the offending hand holding his precious flesh and tries to force the older man to let go. While he's doing so, a sudden rush of unusual heat rushes through his body before he tries to ignore it and ask his earlier question. "Why… are you here?"

The fake masseuse ignore the question while he just grins at the younger pirate, moving his fingers up the flesh to see the teen quickly close his eyes. "Did you want to give yourself a massage here, Mugiwara-ya?" Moving his fingers back down he sees that the younger male is attempting to glare at him; unfortunately for the youth though, the younger's face is getting redder by the second and the oiled covered chest is rising and falling quicker. The grin on Law's face is getting wider from seeing that as he continues to torture his patient. "It must be since your hand has a hold of mine."

The teen's cheeks are getting darker from the inappropriately touching as he quickly moves his hand away, causing the older pirate to laugh. "Shut up! That's not why—"

"Or maybe," Law moves his fingers to the center of the hardening flesh, massaging the younger there, "—you wanted me to go faster."

An oiled finger rubs alongside the vein on the heated flesh, causing the teen's breath to hitch while falling back on the padded table. He finally lets go of the younger's hand as he uses it to pull up a stool that's next to the moveable tray. Once seated, he places his chin on top of his free hand, clearly enjoying the show that the teen's body is giving him.

Luffy, on the other hand, is trying his hardest to control his body. His body is trying to keep this abnormal heat under control but is failing, trying to strangely keep himself from moving into those fingers, and doing a little better than the first, and is trying to keep himself from making any kind of sound, somewhere in between. It's just the way that they're moving —dragging up and down his hardening flesh with applied pressure— that's really hard to ignore and making things difficult.

Finally feeling those fingers leave his body, Luffy places an arm over his eyes and tries to catch his breath, hearing the stool move and footsteps going further away from him. That is absolutely something that he doesn't need to feel happen to his body, especially since the only time that he's ever had to touch that part of himself is when he either has to go to the bathroom or wash himself.

A few moments pass before those very footsteps come back.

Law sits back down on the stool as he places his right elbow on the table, near the teen's right thigh and puts his chin on the back of his hand. "I wonder,"

'_I don't care._' The rubber pirate thinks as he continues to calm himself down.

"—are you a virgin, Mugiwara-ya?"

Luffy practically throws his arm off from his face and quickly sits up, looking at the older pirate with wide eyes. "What…?"

The casual smirk stays on the surgeon's face from seeing the teen's reaction before he continues to verbally torture his patient some more. "I only ask because your body is rubber. Since you are rubber then no matter how many times you're penetrated your anal muscles will continue to retract back to its original state, so I'm just curious to know if you actually had sex before or not. You must have masturbated at the very least." As soon as he finishes talking, he can see the teen's cheeks darken immensely, amusing him some more.

"I… uh…" The teen doesn't know whether to yell at the man for asking such a personal question of just continue to gawk at him.

Law places his chin on the back of his left hand as he moves his other to go to the middle of his patient's heated flesh, slowly going up and down an inch of it. Seeing how the younger male bites down on his lip and closes his eyes from the contact makes the smirk the surgeon's face widen some more. "It seems that you are still a virgin. You haven't even touched yourself before, but honestly, I'm not surprised."

Cracking his eyes open, Luffy narrows them at the fake masseuse as he starts to pant. "Shut up—ngn." He doesn't mean for that sound to escape or for his eyes to close again, but from what those talented fingers are doing to him is really starting to feel good. He can feel the same digits that were relaxing his muscles earlier now graze the side of his hardening flesh, making it slick from the oil before a digit runs down the side towards the underside and finally reaching the shaft. The fingers then grab the base while the tip of the thumb presses against the underside and pushes against it in small circles, causing his body to jerk a bit.

The surgeon does nothing but watch the younger male's body movements while he continues to give his patient attention. "Do you like your _**full body **_massage?"

Luffy shakes his head to try and keep himself to ignore it the best he can. '_No,_' "—more," '_don't_' "—touch me." '_Stop it,_' "—Traffy…" The fingers go higher while that damn thumb presses against the vein, making his body tense a little more. '_Damn it,_' "—don't" '_touch me…_' "Stop," '—_it… you bastard…_'

Ceasing the torture on the teen momentarily, Law chuckles a bit from hearing Luffy, a little surprised by what he had just heard. "My, Mugiwara-ya, I had no idea you were this easy."

Said victim continues to pant as he struggles to sit himself up on his elbows and a drop of sweat is visible running down his right cheek. Mild confusion is clearly visible in Luffy's eyes as his breathing starts to regulate. "What… are you talking… about…?"

"Well, if I heard correctly then you were begging for more."

Luffy doesn't pay attention to anything in his surroundings other than the man to his right and what said man had just said. "What the hell… did you just say…? I… would never do that…!"

"Oh," amusement dances across the doctor's face as he continues to grin at the teen, "—then you wouldn't mind if I repeat what you had just said?"

The young captain doesn't have a chance to say or do anything while his rival cuts him off.

"_More, touch me Traffy. Don't stop._"

Luffy just stares gaping at the older man for a few seconds before he just lashes out. "WHAT THE HELL? I DIDN'T SAY THAT! YOU — YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

The surgeon closes his eyes and lets out a full hearted laugh before looking back at the flushing teen. Law lets go of the heated flesh and moves his middle finger down the inside of the younger's right thigh. He hears the younger's breath hitch again when he scrapes the tip of his nail against the lightly oiled, sensitive flesh. He draws small designs on the soft flesh with his nail while watching the teen grit his teeth together, his leg muscle twitch and his eyes close once more. "I suppose that I had just imagined that, right Mugiwara-ya?"

The rubber captain doesn't say anything. How can he? The dark doctor is deliberately torturing him and the bad thing about it is that it's really starting to feel good.. Surprisingly the thought of using his hands to stop the pirate doesn't even register in his mind.

The nails slowly create more patterns as they go up the inside of his left thigh and the teen takes a sharp intake of air from feeling the light, feather touches against another sensitive part of his body. The digits are going higher towards his groin and if they do reach that part of his body then that'll be a big problem but he has no idea why though. '_I don't care why, he just needs to stop touching me._'

A few seconds pass before those wicked fingers leave the teen's body and Luffy is finally able to take a much needed breath. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath for so long.

The older male gets up and starts to walk towards the oil and herbs wall, intending to make another batch for his patient that needs his full body massage. When he reaches the wall he hears the younger almost throw himself off from the massage table and run towards the door with haste, presumably forgetting that he's fully nude. Law turns around and lets out a breath. "Room."

As the knob turns, Luffy realizes that the door is locked. A key apparently is needed to leave this room and the masseuses normally carry the valuable object. '_That means that he has it._' "Damn it."

Remembering what the woman from earlier had said, Luffy looks at the little black button that he can press for help. Before his finger can even brush against it he finds himself back at the masseuse table where the moveable tray was. He then looks towards the door and sees that the tray is where he was just at mere seconds ago. "How… did I get back here?"

"Mugiwara-ya,"

Said pirate looks at the older captain.

"—you really should pay more attention to your rivals."

Luffy looks behind him to see the taller man is standing right there. Before he can even move, he finds himself lying back down on the heavily padded table with the doctor's left forearm on his chest, keeping him in place. Another scent catches his attention for a brief second before he ignores it and tries to break away from the Death Surgeon. He tries to twist his body from one side to the other but the strong arm continues to pin him down to the massage table. "Gah, get off!"

Bending down to the teen's ear, a slick tongue licks the shell of it, instantly feeling the younger body shudder from the sudden action. Law huskily whispers in the ear: "I don't think that I will Mugiwara-ya," he brings his right hand down to his patient's chest before spreading his fingers outward and slowly makes his way down the stomach, feeling the firm muscles under his fingertips. "—I still need to finish your massage."

"No you're not… now get off!" The troubled teen places one of his hands on the forearm pinning him down as his other goes to the older's right shoulder, trying to push the man away from him. He freezes when he feels slick fingers continue to go down his body: past his naval, grazing the top of his left hip bone, running down the top of his left thigh before going up the inside of it, feathering the side of his hardening member, caressing past his testicles, lightly grazing the side of his left butt cheek before finally resting against the entrance of his buttocks. Luffy quickly turns his head to face the older male, trying to make sure that shock isn't visible in his eyes. "Y—you wouldn't…"

A small chuckle erupts from the back of the fake masseuse's throat as he lock his eyes with his patient's. "Remember, I'm giving you a _**full body **_massage, Mugiwara-ya." He circles the hole with his middle finger before pushing the tip in. Law leans his head down and licks at the ear once more before hotly breathing in it, all the while he inserts the rest of the finger into the tight hole, making the younger grip his shoulder out of surprise. "I need to relax _**all**_ of your muscles.

"But," the words almost die on Luffy when he feels the finger coming out of him before another finger is added and both go back into him. "—y-you're not a masseuse—ngh."

The fingers come halfway out before going back in the tight hole four times, stretching the opening wider. After the fifth time the surgeon pushes the digits inside of the body until only the knuckles are visible and repeatedly makes the come here gesture with them.

Law presses his forearm down on the chest and moves his penetrating fingers deeper into the body and is close to grazing that certain nerve. He knows this from how the grip on his shoulder and arm tightens, making him lift his head to see the teen's chest. He sees it rising up and down quickly before his eyes continue to travel up to the chin. From there he sees the gritted teeth separate as the mouth releases quick breaths and continuing upwards he sees that there is a shade of red on the teen's cheeks that seems to be getting darker with a drop of sweat running over the scar. Reaching the eyes, he sees how tightly closed they are and his smirks turns into a grin from witnessing how his younger rival is trying his best to probably fight this.

"Does this feel good to you… Mugiwara-ya?" Ending it with a quick lick against the ear before sucking on the lobe, Law feels the teen's grip get even tighter.

"I… I—hha…" He didn't mean to let that sound out, especially for this man, but what the hell happened here? He's supposed to be in this room to get a Bald & Knees, Bowl No Wheeze, or Ball-something Full Body Massage, whatever it's called. Well technically he already got his massage but if that's the case then how the hell did it turn it to be like this? Wait, the fact that the Hearts Captain is here kinda explains that. But if Law is a fake therapist then where the hell is his real masseuse supposed to be? Wait, if Law is here then that means that he had something to do with his missing masseuse. Okay, since that's figured out then why the hell is Law even here?

"I didn't quite hear you." Law teases as he pushes his fingers deeper, twisting the digits to the right in the process. Feeling the muscles start to contract before immediately expand around his fingers makes a light chuckle escape his mouth and he continues the pattern.

Luffy tilts his head back and bites on his lip. What the hell did that bastard just touch to make him feel so… well whatever he just felt? And this is why he doesn't care about anything sexually related, it's too damn complex to understand any of it. '_Damn… this asshole_.'

Going back to the ear, the fake masseuse bites on the lobe. "Are you enjoying this?"

The teen refuses to voice his answer, having every intention to let the older male know that he isn't enjoying this at the least but his body language says otherwise. Unconsciously he moves his hand away from the forearm up to the clothed shoulder and leaves it there until he feels the digits in him almost touch that special part in him, making him run his hand down the older man's arm. His teeth tighten their hold on his bottom lip when the fingers start to go faster in him. Either he unconsciously spreads his legs wider a little or that asshole did but somehow his legs are opened more and the fingers are going deeper in him touching whatever _**that**_ is, making him have a throaty moan. "Nnghn…"

The surgeon's pulls his head back and smirks when he hears the latent sound, moving his fingers even faster. He can feel the sides of the anal muscles as his fingers delve into them, he can feel them continue to loosen and tighten around his digits, absolutely loving the way that it feels, and seeing how the teen is trying to refrain from lifting hips off from the table or bucking them into the fingers. Looking on the face he sees how much darker the blush is. "I'm glad to know that you _**are **_enjoying this, Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy turns his head to the left so he doesn't see his rival, despite the fact that he still has his eyes closed. "No… I—I'm no—ahh… I'm not… you ass—nnh…"

Law stops his fingers and hears a slow, deep breaths being taken from the teen under him. "No, I think that you actually were, but as always you have to put up a fight." His fingers brush against the special spot, hearing another throaty moan. He starts to scissor his fingers while watching the younger bite down on his bottom lip. Feeling the muscles continue to retract around his fingers, he lets out a small laugh before he stops again and pulls them out. "It seems that you would be the perfect sex toy if you were a slave."

It takes the sweating teen a minute or so to calm himself down. "Shut up… you bastard…"

The fake therapist furthers to taunt the teen as he rubs his hands together. "I'm curious to know how much you would be sold for," another chuckle escapes as he sees the teen trying to glare at him, "—especially if they knew about your _**ability**_ to recede."

"You're… really sick."

A low chuckle comes from the older male. "Yes, that may be true, but you're clearly enjoying it."

The teen clenches his fists as the blush finally to dissipates from his face. "Why the hell… would I enjoy this?"

A smirk emerges on Law's face. "You tell me Mugiwara-ya…"

Luffy looks at where the fake masseuse is pointing at only for his eyes to widen and his mouth opens as that blush comes back to taint his cheeks once more. Not only does he have an erection but a few white drops is spurting out of the tip. "T—that's not…"

"It's quite alright," a tattooed hand lightly grips the shaft of the arousal while the owner watches the substance make their way down the hardening flesh, "—you don't have to explain." The smug smirk on Law's face seems to contradict his polite words as pre cum continues to leak out. He takes his forearm off from the teen's chest and moves his body towards the arousal. Bringing his head close to the flesh, he licks a drop off of the tip without actually touching the heated flesh.

"Aghn…" Luffy leans his head back and closes his eyes. There is no way that he can keep his mouth shut this time. Having something cleaned off a completely sensitive part of your body without the object actually touching it, that felt so— he can't even describe how good that just felt.

Law does it again and hears a louder moan this time before he moves his head away, slowly licking his lips afterward. "You taste simply wonderful."

He feels the erection in his hand twitch from his words, making him even more amused. Releasing his holder on the hard flesh, Law stretches his fingers and makes his way to the counter, leaving a baffled yet aroused teen sitting up on his elbows. When he reaches the counter he turns the faucet on and washes his hands, making sure that they're completely cleaned from the oils. While he dries his hands off, he turns to look at the seventeen year old. "You're massage is over. You can leave now, Mugiwara-ya."

"I'm… not leaving." No way is he going to leave, especially since he's never felt anything like this before but there is no way that he's gonna let this asshole know why. '_Damn bastard shouldn't have even touched me like that in the first place._'

The surgeon just quietly makes his way back to the younger pirate.

Luffy narrows his eyes as heat is just rushing in his body. "I said that I'm not leaving. You—you got me really… really…" what can he say so this man won't find out?

As Law reaches the table he finishes the statement. "Hot."

A scowl reaches the teen's face. "No… thanks to you I'm all oily, jerk."

Law lets out a small laugh and shakes his head. "Well if you're oily then you should probably use the bathroom, just make sure that you use hot water or else the oil won't wash off." He knows that the last part is a lie but he won't be able to have as much fun if his patient is taking a cold shower.

Good thing that the bathroom is in this room or Luffy really would have had a problem.

Before the teen has a chance to move Law grabs his chin and moves his mouth a few millimeters away from the younger's as his other hand moves to travel down the teen's neck, chest, past the right nipple, the toned abs, hovering over the belly button and barely reaching the erection. "I can help you wash yourself if you want."

When the older man leans back it takes the younger captain a second to realize what just happened before he shakes his head makes his way off of the table, heading towards the bathroom. "I don't need your help and stop being such an asshole."

Seeing the younger disappear from his sight Law starts to straighten up the room a bit just so he doesn't strike any suspicion from anyone who actually works here. Sure he can kill them or at least have fun with them but what's the point of having fun from getting his target if he isn't incognito? Besides, his rival's real masseuse shouldn't be waking up anytime soon and there is still time for him to enjoy himself, literally speaking.

Opening the door to the shower stall Luffy turns on the water and fixes the temperature before stepping in. As the torrid water sprays his body, Luffy lets out a content sigh. Despite the fact that Traffy is a fake therapist and touched parts of his body that had no right being touched, the older man really did do a good job in relaxing him. He knows that he should wash the remaining oil off from his body but he feels at ease being under the comfortable water. The only thing that seems weird is that the hot water is making his blood feel like it's rushing through his body.

"Do you always wash yourself in a public display?"

Luffy turns his head to see who it is. "W-what are yo—" it then dawns on him that he completely forgot to close both doors to the bathroom and stall. The sound of chuckling makes him look at the intruding male before he turns back to the shower in order to ignore the Hearts Captain.

Law takes a few steps into the bathroom. "Do you need any help?"

"I already told you that I don't, besides you've helped me get, dirty so go away." Luffy picks up a new bar of soap, unwraps it and starts to lather one of his arms, completely ignorant that the older captain is standing next to the temperature knob. The next moment he feels scorching, hot water on his body before the water moves to his groin. Dropping the soap, he looks up to see that Traffy has the shower head in his hand, purposely going for his precious flesh. The teen moves his hand down to try and protect it. "Stop, damn it!"

"Mugiwara-ya," Law moves the shower head to said pirate's face, making the younger cover it with both hands before aiming back down at the now pulsating limb. "—I just want to make sure that you still have an erection. We can't let it die, now can we?" He lets the shower head go before taking off the light blue shirt.

One of the rubber hands grab the shower head to turn it towards the wall as he uses his other to wipe the water from his eyes. Once he's sure that no liquid will go in, he looks up and glares at the older male, not realizing that he's missing his shirt. "I don't care, now get out of here!"

Law ignores the demand as he makes his way in front of the stall door and places his right hand on the teen's chest, pushing him back against the wall. He then steps into the shower and his free hand roams down to the hips, caressing the inner thigh, grabs a hold of the erection and his rubs the tip of it. "Don't you want to finish what we started?"

Young, dark eyes flutter close and quick breaths are being taken from the hand fondling his heated flesh. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that this jerk just lied about the hot water being able to wash the oil off of him since it's doing nothing but making him even hotter.

"I'll ask you again," the doctor moves his head to the teen's ear and hotly whispers: "—are you enjoying this?"

Fingers are fidgeting against the wet tile wall as the hot water is spraying on the left side of Luffy's body. Is he enjoying this? If he's not then he doesn't know what he's doing. The thought of trying to keep himself quiet doesn't even register in his mind anymore. He just… he needs more. Damn this man for making him feel like this. "Aah—aghn… hha… Fuck—ahh…!"

"With pleasure." Law attacks the teen's neck with his mouth, licking, sucking, nibbling, and kissing, but also making sure not to leave any evidence because Luffy is only supposed to get a massage, not get fucked, and the doctor doesn't want to deal with his crew until later on in life. But back to this.

"Nnghn… haa—ah fuck…" Rubber hands starts to scratch the wet wall behind him with the tips of all ten fingers, his body more aroused then he thought.

Moving his head away from the neck, Law lewdly smirks at the teen against the wall. "I thought that I told you I will. So impatient Mugiwara-ya." He pulls the stolen scrubs down and lets them pool on the shower floor before stepping out of them.

Luffy begins to pant while he looks down at the dark doctor's erection and his eyes widen. How is that supposed to fit in him? "You're… not going to... with that?"

"Well what else am I supposed to fuck you with? I already used my fingers, Mugiwara-ya, and besides," Law grabs a hold of the hips and quickly turns the teen around to face the wall. His fingers move to run down the semi oily back, caressing the soft skin on the way before grabbing the hips again. "—I want to estimate how much you would be worth as a slave."

For some reason hearting that makes Luffy's penis twitch. "You bastard…" He wants to throw an elbow back at the taunting man but instead he presses his forehead on the wet wall and tries to grip it as the fake masseuse thrusts the erection into his body while one hand moves from his body to stroke his arousal. "Aaahhn… haa…"

Law closes his eyes as he feels tightness and warmth around him. Backing his hips, Law pulls himself out to almost leave the body before thrusting them forwards, going deeper in the tight hole and savoring the feeling. '_He definitely is a virgin._'

Luffy can't tell if the awkwardness that he's feeling is from some kind of pain or just the fact that those muscles have never been stretched that wide before. He doesn't seem to worry about his options for too much longer as he feels the tip of his penis being rubbed against while the fleshy object in him leaves his body again. He raises his left hand higher on the wall when the hard flesh goes back in him going even deeper. His face is getting hot and he's knows that his cheeks are red from this new sensation rushing through his body.

The hand leaves the younger's arousal and travels its way to back to the hip, gripping it slightly tighter as he pushes himself back in. '_Damn, he feels so good and he's so tight that it almost hurts_.' As he pulls himself out this time he moves his hands a little higher and this time as he thrusts himself forwards he brings the hips back to meet him halfway.

"Nnngh…" Luffy leans his head back and moans despite gritting his teeth together. His breaths are getting faster and with the scalding water running on the right side of his body is probably the reason why his temperature is getting so much hotter.

Luffy barely feels his feet take a step backwards and his upper half is lowered before that hot flesh goes back in him, going a lot deeper this time. Not just deeper but it seems like the jerk behind him is going faster and harder. "Aaaghh… aaahhhhhh…!"

After he pulls himself out Law puts his right leg in between the younger's and pushes the right leg further apart before he positions himself again and goes back in. Yep, that definitely did the trick. Not only is he able to go further into this delightful body but he pretty sure that he's close to that bundle that will have his rival moaning like crazy in no time.

Trying to keep his grip on the wall —he's still not too sure how that's possible— the seventeen year old lowers his head down and tries to keep his pants and moans separated. "Haa… aah… ahh… agh… aagggh… aaghn… hha… hha… haa… nyah… aah… ahh…"

Law is enjoying every bit of this. In and out, faster and harder, wet skin slapping against wet skin. He can't decipher if he enjoys hearing the lewd sounds of him smacking against the younger's ass or the feeling of his wet, hard penis ramming inside of the hot, inviting ass more. Or if his rival's moans just beat the both of them.

Water is dripping from Luffy's lowered head as his body is rocking back and forth while his mouth opens and closes. "Ahh… aah… agn… aghn… nha… nnh… ahh… aghn… aghn… hhn… hnn… nhh… nnh… nyah… ahn… aah—ahh… hnn… hnn—nyah… agn…"

Law grabs the left leg and pushes the younger pirate against the wall. Once against the wall he lifts the leg and resumes to thrust into the tight body, hitting the jackpot spot. '_Delicious. He feels absolutely delicious._'

"Ughnn… a—again… hha… nghn… hnnn… touch me… ahh… hnn… hghnn… there a—agai—ahhh… yes… yes—ahh…" Luffy has his right cheek pressed against the wall as he feels the man's chest against his back and that amazing piece of flesh going into him, hitting some kind of magical spot.

He would have had his orgasm right here and now if he didn't know what he was doing. Pulling himself out again, Law quickly slams himself back in. He enjoys the way that the warm muscles feel around him, especially when they recede on him as he goes back in. "You feel… absolutely… incredible… right now…"

"Aagh… aaaghh… aagghh… aghh… aaghnn… agghn… agnn… nyah… nnh… nnnh… ngh… agn… aaagn… hnnnn…." Luffy can't believe that he's making sounds like he is but he doesn't care right now. He just wants more, more of what Traffy is doing to him. The next set of thrusts make him see stars as the doctor leans in and starts sucking on his ear. He continues to mewl and moan as his body keeps brushing up against the shower stall. "Aah… aahh… ahnn… hnn… m—more… ple—aaahhh… nyah… ughnn… hhn—nyah… hnn—nyah… yes…"

Law can feel the teen's muscles start to clench tighter on him as he continues. His pace quickens as he continues to slam himself into the younger captain as the hot water continues to spray over their naked bodies. He's so close to have his orgasm. Damn him for not doing this soon. He was already aroused when he first started giving his patient the massage and by the time he was fingering the teen he was spurting some pre-cum out. It seems that he can't last too much longer himself but that's alright because in mere moments he's going to feel a hell of a lot better.

"Mugiwara-ya…" he licks the ear before biting down on it getting a groan in return, "—do you… mmnnn…"

Luffy tries to lean his head back as his body keep rocking. His leg is lifted higher and the flesh in him is going a lot faster and harder, making him clench his eyes tighter. "Haa… hhaa… hgnn… aah… aahh… agh… aah… aagh… aagghn… hha… haaa… hhnnnn… hhnnn… aaahh…"

Law goes even faster as he tries to continue talking. "—do you… want to… cum for me… nnh…"

"Yes… yessss… ple—aah… aahhh… hhhaa…" Ever since the dark doctor was touching his private parts during the actual massage there had been a bubbly sensation in his stomach. And even now that same bubbly feeling is in his lower stomach but the pressure seems to be building up lower and he needs to release it.

The doctor pulls himself out and drops the leg in his hand before grabbing the shoulder and turning his rival around. He doesn't give the teen a second to think as he shoves the younger back into the wall, grabs both legs and shoves himself deep into the body once more.

"Aaagghhhhh…." Luffy throws his head back, squeezes his eyes shut, wraps both legs around the body, and clenches onto the shoulders as his fake masseuse continues to hit that special spot in him.

Law doesn't hear anything as he reaches his peak and the bubbling in his lower stomach goes straight to his testicles before he shoots his semen into the teen, riding it out while he harshly sucks on the Trapezius muscle in between the teen's shoulder and neck. Eleven seconds pass when he finally finishes and Law grabs the shaft of his rival's arousal as he sees the teen trying to glare at him with lust dominating his eyes.

"Y-you… hha… hha… didn't—ahnn…"

"Don't worry… I'll let you… but," still inside of the tight body, Law thrusts himself in and is vaguely surprised that he has the strength to, "—you have to… talk dirty to me… Mugiwara-ya…"

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Hot damn."

**Buggy: 0-0**

**Lucci:** Blinks. "I'm not impressed."

**Le. Jester. Vixen: **"Riiight…"

**Lucci: **"Did you say something Vivè."

**Le. Jester. Vixen:** "Nothing at all. The next chapter will be the last part. Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time, take care of yourselves."


	3. I don't like you

**Wait, You're Not A Masseuse! PT 03**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **The Mugiwara Crew are having a miniature vacation at a resort island. After having fun Luffy wants to try something new and asks for a massage. Now he's stuck on the massage table with Trafalgar Law blocking the only way out and begging is never a good idea. (Final Chapter is up)

**Pairing: **Law-X-Luffy

**Genre: **Humor & Romance-ish (No, not really)

**Warnings: **Rated M for language, sexual themes, yaoi, and possibly OOCness.

**?: **Le. Jester. Vixen. (Vivè) DOES NOT own One Piece.

Everyone turns their heads to look at whose by the door.

**Le. Jester. Vixen.:** Turns back to the TV and face palms herself. "Please tell me she's not here…"

**Buggy: **Looks at Vivè confused. "Who is she?"

**?: **Runs to the couch and glomps Vivè: "Why didn't you tell me that you were watching movies?"

**Le. Jester. Vixen.: **"We're watching something, now get off…" Waits 'til the blonde hair, green eye girl gets off and scoots closer to Lucci, giving the new girl room to sit down.

**?: **Grabs the popcorn from the table. "Alright let's watch."

**Buggy: **"But who are you?"

**?: **"Oh me? My name's Rikku."

**Le. Jester. Vixen.: **"Aka 'Big-Mouth', now shush, I'm turning it on."

**C.L.I.C.K.**

* * *

Mild confusion is seen across Luffy's face as lust is still dancing in his eyes. "What… do you mean…?"

Law thrusts his hips forward again, earning another moan from the younger male. "It's just like I said Mugiwara-ya, talk dirty to me," he moves his lips right next to the flushed ear, "—make me hard so I can give you an orgasm." He leans his head back and sees the teen's face redden even more, making his smirk widen.

"But," Luffy tries to lift his hips up so he can make the hard flesh in him hit whatever made him feel really good, not at all paying any attention to the semen spilling out from him all the while hot water continues to spray on them. However he's not able to get too far when the hands on his hips restrain his movements. He lets out a small, frustrated whine as he narrows his eyes at them man a little. "—I don't know h—"

The smirk stays on the older pirate's face as he continues to hold the other still. This will do nothing more than to make the feisty teen upset. "Of course you don't. This _**is **_your first time after all, but," he starts to pull his softening flesh out, "—I won't let you won't finish if you don't talk.

The annoyed teen bites on his bottom lip about the situation that he's in. A massage turning into a sex session and it won't finish until he talks lewdly to the bastard doing him when the damn pirate had already finished. Seriously, what's he supposed to say? He knows nothing about what people actually do during sex. Wait, no, he knows quite a bit but it's not like he has to care, so he doesn't bother trying to have it, especially with perverted people like this damn jerk.

Closing his eyes, Luffy tries to suppress the heat in his cheek. "Please, fuck me…?"

The doctor lets out a small chuckle. Now he's interested on how his rival is going about this. "You'll have to do better than that."

Dark eyes open as the young captain tries to figure out what to say. '_Damn it, why does this have to be so hard_?'

"Let… me cum…?" That is the right word that people use, right. Yeah, he's pretty sure that it is.

The male enjoying this just shakes his head as he pulls himself out another centimeter or so. This is too much fun. "Try again."

How did that not work? He's pretty sure that's what people say when they're doing it. Hell, he's heard someone on Thousand Sunny say it before he just doesn't remember who it was.

'_Why is this so hard_?' The teen's bottom lip goes in his mouth and he closes his eyes again. '_I'm gonna have to say that. Ahh, it's so weird and the damn bastard is enjoying it._'

"I guess you don't want to finish then." Law pulls himself out even more, allowing the young pirate to actually feel it.

Luffy squeezes the shoulders while putting his head on the man's chest. "Stay in me… I," what he's about to do isn't begging; he's just really desperate is all, "—I don't want to say it…"

A low chuckle leaves the surgeon's mouth and he places his left hand on the back of Luffy's head, feeling the wet strands of hair in between his fingers. "Are you going to cry if I leave now?"

"I won't cry over something like this." Of course this isn't worth crying over. This is just a spur of the moment. "I just… I need to finish…"

Law lets out another chuckle and moves his hand from the dark tresses. "I guess I'll help you," the teen's head suddenly shoots up, "—but you still have to make me hard." Seeing the young eyes narrow again makes the grin stay on his face.

Luffy pushes himself up with his back hitting the shower wall as the hot water continues to spray over their bodies. "What's the point of helping me… if I still have to talk…?"

Putting his finger under the younger's chin, Law brings his face close to Luffy's, his mouth directly on top of the young's wet lips. "Just tell me what you want to do…" he ends it with a small thrust, getting another moan from the younger pirate.

As Luffy feels the wet mouth leave his he takes a deep breath and tries again. "I…"

Like he really knows what he wants to do. The only thing he needs is to finish so he can get away from this liar. Okay, technically he didn't lie he just never said that he was masseuse, Luffy just assumed that the man was the real therapist.

He bites his bottom lip while averting his eyes from the older man, finding the drain much more interesting at the moment.

Law turns the head towards him, making the blushing male focus on him again. "Don't you know that it's considered rude to not look at the person you're talking to? Now, tell me what you're gonna do."

Swallowing some saliva Luffy takes a deep breath as he stares at the doctor eye to eye. "I wanna…" His statement unfortunately dies as the words stay in his throat.

"I didn't quite catch that."

Gripping the older man's shoulder the reddened teen tries to say it firmer this time. "I wanna… suck your…" the blush seems to be getting darker on his face. '_I can't believe that I'm really gonna say this._' "…suck your dick…"

Well that's a start. Law closes his eyes and smirks. "Tell me more…"

'_He wants more?_' Thinking that this is the easiest route, Luffy continues with the questionable dirty talk. "I… I wanna taste that white stuff that comes out…" Apparently his blush can't get any darker. '_I must be out of my mind._'

"Yes, and what else?" He opens his eyes to see the blushing, sexy teen trapped between him and the wall; the lust in his eyes, blush covering his face, his hair soaking wet and dripping while clinging to his face, and water drops going down his face and body.

Frustrated with the stalling, Luffy doesn't even think as he talks. "I'll not only suck your dick but when that stuff comes out and if I miss any of it then I'll clean it up, even if it's on the floor. I'll lick it all up with my tongue." He can feel his body getting hotter the more he talks. "Geez, just do something. I don't care if you tie me to a flagpole and fuck me, just please, let me finish!" He starts to pant before his eyes widen from realizing what he just said. Apparently the jerk is looking a little baffled as well. "Was that… too much?"

Exactly where did the flagpole come from? The nearest one is at the amusement park and as kinky as that would be prying eyes do not need to see.

"Too much. The flagpole is really unnecessary at the moment. Now," Law moves a hand to the hard penis between their bodies and starts stroking it, hearing a moan before he squeezes the shaft to make sure that the rubber pirate won't be able to have his orgasm. "—let's get back on track."

"You're evil…" The teen whines. This is absolutely not fair. Why did this bastard of a jerk get to finish but he's not allowed to yet? Why does this asshole want to hear him talk dirty so much?

"I can be but I already had my orgasm. I'm not the one whose hurting at the moment so I can leave at any time unlike you, Mugiwara-ya." He doesn't really have to pull this card but what the hell, it's fun torturing his rival.

"Asshole."

"Now let's continue."

"Fuck you…" Luffy tries to glare at the pirate but that doesn't work so well as he's still blushing. If anything, it looks like he's cutely pouting rather than glaring.

"Now Mugiwara-ya, if you said 'fuck me' instead then you might get a better result." Law slightly schools, but mostly teases, his rubber rival.

Moving his mouth, Luffy tries to think of a smart comment to say before he remembers that he did in fact say that. "Wait a sec, I did say that!"

"Yes, you did, but," Pressing his body against the younger's, the dark doctor huskily whispers in his right ear. "—it's how you say it that counts. Earlier, you were completely unsure on how to say it so the words came out more like you were questioning me if you were doing it right or not."

The rubber teen lets the advice sink in before he feels the hand let go of his aching flesh. He then feels nails lightly ghosting the underside of it, causing his eyes to flutter close and making his head lean back a bit. "Hnn—nnh..."

Gripping the shaft once more, Law finishes his lesson for the moment, hoping that the teen gets the gist of it as he continues to whisper in the ear. "Normally people demand what they want when they talk dirty but in your case," a hot tongue licks the outer shell of the ear, "—I want you to beg me to suck my dick Mugiwara-ya."

Completely not hearing the last part Luffy rolls his hips to feel the dick in him. Even though it didn't touch that mysterious spot that made him feel so blissful, it still feels good. He just has to reassure himself that it's still there, still inside of him.

Trying the advice that was just given to him, the teen attempts to talk again. This time he makes sure that his voice is stern. "Use… your dick to fuck me hard." As he's talking his eyes are getting darker with lust and his voice is starting to have a needy tone in it. "Make me scream your name so the next island will know what you're doing to me." Luffy can feel the hard flesh inside twitch as he continues. "When you're 'bout to finish, I want it in my mouth. Please, let me see how good it tastes."

Using his free hand, Law lifts the teen's body up then slams him down in his hardening arousal. "Tell me more."

"Ugn, use that white stuff that's in me… to—ahh to fuck me hard…" Luffy leans his body forward and wraps his arms around the surgeon's neck as he starts to beg in Traffy's ear. "—hnnn… haa… let me… make—ahh… sounds for you—ooh…"

Hearing more moans coming from the younger is making Law's flesh even more erect as he's moving a bit faster, using his previous cum as lubricant in the still tight canal. "Tell me… more Mugiwara-ya…"

"Ahh… aah… I wan—ughhh… want you… to go fas—sahh…" Luffy puts his forehead on the shoulder, "—fast in me… aah…"

The doctor pushes the body against the wall before using his free hand to grip a thigh and pull it open even more before he thrusts even deeper. "Mmn… do you want it hard…?"

The flesh inside of him is getting even harder as it keeps pulling out and thrusting back in as the young captain pulls his head up. "Har—harder… I want it… harder… in me—ahhhn…"

"That's right…" he slams himself into the younger body, "—keep talking… like that…"

"Aaahhh… hhaaa… fuck me… aahhhhnn…" Luffy licks his lips as he feels his back moving up and down on the wet wall as the doctor goes even harder inside of him. "…yes… there… keep—aaaahh… f-fuck me there… ahhhh… hhhaaa… aaaggn…"

"Mugiwara-ya… keep moaning like that… hha… and you'll be sucking… really soon…" Law continues to hit the teen's prostate, hearing more of the lewd, wet smacks of flesh and the lovely sounds of his partner's moans.

"Aaaahhhh…! Fuck me… nyah… more—aahh… aaagnn… hhgnnnn…" Having the hand gripping the base of his aching flesh is barely hurting but it's nothing compared to the pleasure that he's feeling right now. Saliva is starting to come out from the sides of his mouth as he keeps begging and mewling for more. "Haaa… hhhaa… hhggggnnn… p—please… I-I wanna… suck—oooh… I wanna suck your… nnghn… dick…. aaahnnn… aaagghh… let me… taste it—aaahhhh…

Ceasing his thrusts, the surgeon lets go of the erection in hand and replaces it with the younger's, making sure that he doesn't cum. Law takes the teen off of him, both of them groan from the sudden loss of contact; one out of feeling the heat leaving as the other feels empty.

As soon as Luffy's feet touch the shower floor, he automatically goes on his knees and grabs the shaft of the older man's erection, quickly hearing a low moan. He licks his lips again as he sees a white drop at the tip but he's unsure of how to go about it.

Sensing the younger's hesitation, Law places his hand on the back of Luffy's head, lightly scratching it. "Didn't you say you wanted to taste it? That you were going to swallow it and lick everything that you missed?"

Luffy looks up glaring at the smirking man with lustful eyes. "I know, I know… I just—"

"Just think of it as food that you swallow or something that you like to lick but be mindful of your teeth." Law schools the rubber pirate. Seriously, teeth are a dangerous thing around _**that **_piece of flesh.

Luffy moves his head closer to the now weeping flesh and licks the drops off the tip, letting it roll around on his taste buds before swallowing. The hand grips the root of his hair tightly but the pain goes straight to his groin. This time he licks the top of the mushroom-shaped head before lightly nibbling on it, hearing another low moan coming from the older man. He then puts the tip in his mouth and starts sucking as his hand slowly goes up and down the shaft.

Law leans his head back as he rubs the back of the teen's head. "That's right … now take more into that hot mouth of yours… mmm…"

Luffy obliges and takes half into his mouth. He uses the flat of his tongue to lick the underside before taking the hard flesh out of his mouth.

From the sudden loss of heat, Law grips the teen's hair tighter. "Damn it… Mugiwara-ya… what are you—ugn…!"

A hot yet timid tongue licks the head once more before licking all the way down to the base, licking the thick fluid from the previous climax before the water can wash it off. Luffy lifts the flesh up as he licks the underside, running his tongue against the vein. He does it again but this time adds a little more pressure to his tongue and can feel the hand grip his hair tighter.

Law closes his eyes and starts to pant a little. "Yes…"

Luffy nips at the foreskin before making his way down the heated flesh, all the while nipping and licking before he removes his mouth. Bringing the head up, he licks at the slit with the tip of his tongue, getting a louder moan from the other male before he sucks hard on the head.

The doctor opens his eyes and lets out a deep breath. "I swear… if you don't take more in… I'll make sure that you can… never have sex for the rest of your life…" The kid is clearly playing with him. Is this payback for the massage earlier? Or perhaps from all of his teasing?

The heated teen nibbles at the tip before removing the flesh before looking up at the sexually frustrated man lewdly shocked. "You can't do that… This is my… first time…"

Law closes his eyes again and sighs before looking back down to the teen, remembering that fact. '_Damn virgin_.' Of course he doesn't know what he's doing, he's just guessing. Well he better do what he begged for or else there is going to be a problem for someone. "Mugiwara-ya, you said that you wanted to taste me…, so I expect that from you."

"Uh…" A blush dances across Luffy's face as he looks back at the hard flesh in his hands. "—just shut up and let me do this. I'm only doing it because you won't let me finish any other way." Once again, he puts the erection in his mouth, taking in two-thirds as he starts to suck.

Running his fingers through the dark brown, nearly black hair, Law pushes the back of the head towards him slowly as impatience is going through his body. He feels teeth somewhat scraping the sides of his flesh, irritating the skin a bit. "Your… teeth Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy looks up through his bangs and tries to apologize with the flesh still in his mouth. "Mawwy." He opens his mouth wider as he gets more of Traffy's dick in. 'W_hy the hell did I even apologize? It's his fault anyways._' He gets as much of the penis in his mouth until he feels the tip touch the back of his throat. He mildly panics before the hand on his head gently rubs his scalp.

Better tell him how to or else Law might feel unnecessary pain on his precious piece of flesh. "Mmm… relax those muscles…"

The rubber teen moves his head up a bit before going back down, taking more of Law in and as he feels the tip again he relaxes his throat muscles, getting a moan from the older pirate. Trying to ignore the low moans from Traffy, Luffy starts to deep throat the man as he sucks hard on the thick flesh in his mouth.

"Oh damn… yes… suck my dick…" Law has to brace himself against the opposite wall as he's getting a blowjob from the rubber captain. He didn't expect the massage to turn out like this but this is a hell of a lot better than what he thought would happen.

Luffy starts to bob his head up and down, letting his teeth graze the underside of the cock on the way up and stopping to suck hard on the tip before going back down. Looking up at the older man through half-lidded eyes, he sees the older pirate looking back at him, which makes the blush on his face intensify. Going back to his blowjob, he deep throats him once more and this time he starts to moan for the hell of it, sending vibrations from his vocal chords straight into the dick. Breathing through his nose, he goes up before back down one last time, sucking hard on the member.

"N-ngghnn…!" Law pretty much vice grips the back of the head as his other hand is pressed against the slippery wall while he cums hard in that hot mouth, shooting his white, thick seed inside.

Completely unprepared of the sudden substance, the thick, white liquid starts to leak out the sides of Luffy's mouth before he forces himself to swallow the rest of the load. The taste is starting to become delicious to the teen as he continues to suck the head of the dick, milking the man completely until there's nothing left.

Law looks down after he catches his breath, seeing his sperm come out from both sides of the teen's mouth and going down his chin as well as on a spot or two on the shower floor. He looks back to his patient to see him lick one side of his mouth before his tongue slowly licks to the other side, all the while lustfully looking at the doctor.

"Mmm…," he slowly strokes the base of the flesh in his hand, "—you taste so good…"

The doctor let's go of Luffy's head as he smirks at the aroused teen. "You missed a spot… Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy looks down as sees a small puddle of semen on the floor right under him. Lowering his body down, the teen starts to lap up the cum, moaning while doing it. Once done, he gets to his feet and presses his body against the older male's.

Grabbing the base of Luffy's neglected erection, Law starts to slowly but firmly stroke it. "You seem so… sexed up…"

"Aaahhn… aaaaahh…" Luffy throws his head back before he's pushed to the opposite wall while still being stroked.

"Do you want to scream my name?" His finger pushes against the slit, feeling pre-cum spew out before rubbing the thick substance on the rest of the cock.

"Fuck… yesss…" Luffy's legs are starting to feel like jelly and he's glad that Traffy is there to give him standing support. The hand starts to go faster and harder, making him writhe in between him and the wall while bucking his hips. "Hnnn… ahhhh… yes— hhaaa… T-Traffy make me cum… nyah… faster… please—nnngghh…"

Law leans down and starts to suck on the teen's neck. Luffy tilts his head to the side to give him better access as the teen's hands grab the surgeon's shoulders to keep his balance. The doctor's free hand goes to a nipple, pinching and tweaking it before he lowers his head down to suck on the other.

"Yes… aaahh… aaaaahh… aahhhhnnnn… aagggnnn… PLEASE… LET ME—HHGGHNNNNN…"

The hand that's playing with the nipple moves to his testicles, massaging them thoroughly, one after the other. He can't take much more as something snaps in him. "Aagh… ahnnh… yes-ssah… hhggnnn… yes I—I'm so—ughn close… hhhhaa… hhhggn… AAAAAGGGGHHHHHNNNNNN!" Luffy arches his back as he shoots white, sticky, thick cum all over Traffy's hand before he slumps backwards, heavily panting.

The surgeon brings his cum covered hand to his mouth and starts to lick the substance off. He sees the blushing teen watch his every movement and smirks, licking his pinky finger clean. "Did you want some?"

Without even answering, Luffy shoots forwards and his mouth is over the index and middle fingers, licking, swirling his tongue and sucking on the two appendages tasting his own semen. Even when it's all gone, Luffy continues to suck on the finger until he feels a finger pinch his right nipple. "Ugn—"

Law takes the initiative and puts his mouth over Luffy's, instantly thrusting his tongue in. He can taste Luffy's cum inside of the younger's mouth as he sucks on the tongue, making the rubber pirate moan. Releasing the tongue, Law finally separates his mouth from the other, leaving the both of them panting.

Luffy feels his eyes start to droop as his lustful state is dissipating. He grabs onto the older pirate as he closes his eyes and tries to let sleep take over him, even if he is standing up, but is suddenly shaken from the latter.

"You can't fall asleep. Your nakama are probably waiting for you right now."

The young eyes fly open at that. '_That's right, I was only supposed to get a massage, not…this_.' Luffy pushes himself off of Traffy before trying to lean down to pick up the forgotten bar of soap only to stumble on his own feet before panting against the wall.

Law chuckles at the teen's failed attempt before getting the soap himself. Without talking, since he doesn't the strength to multitask at the moment, he starts to wash the teen. Apparently the normally feisty pirate is too drained to complain at the moment so he just continues. Once he's finished with the front he turns the body around and smirks.

"Why… are you… taking so long?" Luffy is getting a little cautious. Sure he feels a lot better, and tired, but he still didn't trust the man who started this whole thing. Not getting an answer as he feels the soap rubs against one of his butt cheeks, He asks again. "What are you—ahhhh…"

"I suppose I could have fucked you with this earlier." He moves the soap out of the rubber pirate's ass before shoving it back in. "Don't worry, I'm just cleaning you."

"Why the—ahhhh-hnnn…" This has to be the oddest feeling for Luffy; getting fucked by a bar of soap, even if it is just to clean him.

Thrusting the soap back in, Law continues. "I'm sure that you don't want to walk around with cum in your ass until you washed yourself, right Mugiwara-ya?" He takes the soap out and places it on the counter from the shower stall before he watches the soap bubbles coming out of Luffy's ass. '_Isn't that ironic…_"

"You're an… asshole… The biggest one… who ever lived… you know that?" Luffy pants as he turns his body to let the water rinse off his back. When he's finished, He pushes the older captain out of the way so he can get out.

Law leans against the shower door and watches the teen grab one of the fresh towels on the counter before drying himself off and starts to put his boxers and pants on. "But I'm glad to know that you enjoyed your massage."

Luffy finishes buttoning his short pants and puts his sandals on before turning to glare at the dark doctor with a light shade of pink tainting his cheeks. "Shut up…" Grabbing his shirt and famous straw hat, he walks out of the bathroom making his way to the door. He puts his shirt on before his hat before he presses the button by the door and waits for it to open so he finally get out of the room. '_Man, I hope I don't see him ever. Damn bastard._"

He finally makes it to the lobby and sees Robin sitting down reading the same magazine she was reading before she got her massage. Luffy's slight irritation suddenly disappears when he sees her. "Oi, Robin."

Said archeologist looks up and smiles at her captain. "My, Luffy, you were in there for a while. I'm sure that you enjoyed it."

A tinge of heat starts rising to his face as he scratches the side of it. "Uh, yeah I did."

"It looks like your hair is still wet." Robin states as a few droplets of water fall on Luffy's shirt and chest.

Luffy notices this and lets out a small laugh. "Yeah, well he put too much oil on me and I took a shower."

Robin lets out a small laugh before she narrows her eyes a bit.

Luffy sees the sudden change in his friend and turns around to face the person behind him.

"Why are you here Trafalgar Law?"

"Nico Robin, huh? Don't worry, I have no intention to cause you any problems." The Death Surgeon nods his head towards her before placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder and smirks. "We should do this again, Mugiwara-ya." and with that, he leaves.

"I wonder what that was about." The raven-haired woman then notices the reddened complexion on her captain's face and she figures it out. "You didn't…"

Luff rushes to her side, sitting right next to her as he places a finger on his lips, silently asking her not to finish. "Please, don't tell anyone."

She blinks before letting out a small laugh. "He didn't force you into it, did he?"

The blush on his cheeks gets darker as he averts his eyes from her. "No, I mean it wasn't intentional but one thing led to another." He looks back at the woman. "Please, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone."

A mischievous grin comes on Robin's face, making Luffy a little nervous, before she places a hand on his back. "Don't worry _**c**__**aptain**_. I won't so long as you do me a few favors."

Luffy blinks twice before he gapes at his crewmate. "You're… blackmailing me?"

"I suppose I spend too much time with Nami-san." She turns her attention to the door as Nami walks out. "How was your massage?"

"Robin, Luffy. Oh wow, I feel like I'm in heaven." Nami lets out a content sigh as she nearly skips over to the two. "Since we're all here, let's go back to the others, ne?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." The three of them walk out of the Spa building.

"Please, come back again." The secretary yells to them, waving.

Nami waves back to the woman. "I'm sure that we will."

_**11 MINTUES LATER**_

"Oi, guys!" Luffy waves to the rest of crew as they're sitting at the same table. Once the three are at the table, the first thing that they see is money covering the top. "What's this?"

Zoro has a smug smirk on his face. "It's all mine, that's what."

Ussop crosses his arms and looks to the side, "You don't have to rub it in."

Nami walks to stand right next to the swordsman. "What's going on?"

"Well, Ussop wanted to see how long Luffy would last from getting a massage and Zoro said that he would stick it out until the end." Chopper explained.

Nami smiles as she sticks her hand out. "Well then, time to pay up."

"Huh," the swordsman looks baffled at the relaxed, orange-hair girl. "—what're you talking about?"

She places a hand on his shoulder. "Remember that you owe me money."

"Wait, no I don't. I paid back my loan."

"Yes, but you never paid my interest." She takes the money from his hand before deciding to give something back to him. "But because I'm feeling so relaxed right now, I'll let you have 10 Berries that you don't have to pay back." Before Zoro can say anything she starts to walk away, carrying her oversized teddy bear. "I'm gonna go rest on Sunny for a while."

Luffy sighs and walks alongside Nami. "I think I will too. Massages are too much." Really, he was just tired from the last part. He really doesn't want to explain to his crew as to why he's exhausted. It's bad enough that not only does Robin know but she's using it against him. He doesn't need anyone else to know.

With the same smirk etched on her face, Robin picks up her penguin from the table and follows the other two, leaving six baffled males looking at their retreating forms.

"Okay, is it just me or do all three of them seem… different?"

"No, they are most definitely different."

"Not only was Nami being somewhat generous with her money, but Robin had a creepy grin and even creepier gleam in her eye."

"Yeah while Luffy was way too quite. What was that about?"

"I could be wrong but I think that he was blushing."

"You too? I thought I was just seeing things."

"Massages… they really are mysterious."

_**Aboard Thousand Sunny**_

Robin walks past Nami, who is lying on a lawn chair on Sunny's deck wanting to sun bathe, as she makes her way towards the men's quarters. Opening the door, she sees her captain laying on his stomach on the couch. "How are you feeling Luffy?"

Said captain turns to see Robin with her stuffed penguin and sighs. "I'm alright, just… thinking about how the hell I let that happen."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, just wasn't really expecting it."

Robin walks up to his bed. "Here." She hands him the little penguin.

He raises his eyebrow looking at the stuffed animal before looking back at Robin. "What's this for?" He takes it anyways and watches the archeologist make her way to the door to leave the room.

Robin stops and looks back at him, smiling. "Don't forget that you have to do what I want for a while."

Luffy pouts at her, mumbling "I know."

"And the penguin…" she points to the object.

The captain looks down at it.

"I'm really impressed that you're not walking like one."

A blush spreads through his face as he quickly looks at her before she turns leave. "Shut up!" He throws the penguin at her but she already made her way out laughing.

**BURA BURA BURA BURA, BURA BURA BURA CA-CHUC**

"…"

"I'm glad that you didn't hurt my captain, Trafalgar Law."

"_Ah, Nico Robin. Of course I wouldn't hurt him, after all, he only came for a massage._"

"Yes, but it seemed to turn into something more than that. If you did hurt him, I would have to kill you, you do know that."

"_That's only if I didn't get to you first. So, how may I help you?_"

"That was actually quite a show, making him beg. I would have never thought he would be the type to."

"_But of course, with your devil ability, you would be able to see. How much did you actually witness?_"

"From start to finish actually. I need to make sure that he's alright, he is my Captain after all. And because I've witnessed what you did with him, I can now ask him for things and he can't help but let me get them."

"_Ah, so you blackmailed him. I didn't think that you were that type of female._"

"Well as long as I can get a few things from here and there it'll be fine. So Law, would you like to know where we're headed next?"

— **Fin —**

* * *

**Le. Jester. Vixen.: **"I knew it. Robin would be the type of person to have dirt on everyone, but man, poor Boshi-kun. That's the type of thing you don't want to be blackmailed about."

**Rikku: **"What are you talking about Vivè, you blackmail your friends all of the time, including me."

**Le. Jester. Vixen.: **'_Damn, I forgot that Big-Mouth came_.'

**Buggy: **"So are you a pirate or something? I've never seen or heard of you."

**Rikku: **"Nope, I'm a sphere hunter."

**Le. Jester. Vixen.: **"She's also a thief. Hmm, I wonder who's a better one between Big-Mouth and Nami…" Notices that Lucci's gone but sees a little piece of paper in his place.

**Note:** _Heading out to talk to a certain person. ~Lucci_

**Le. Jester. Vixen.: **"Oh well, so let me know what you thought about 'Wait, You're Not A Masseuse' as I work on bloody 5 more stories. Just when I thought I only had 4 left another bloody one pops into my head.

**Buggy: **"Oi Vivè, what was with the 'flag pole' part?"

**Rikku: **"Yeah that seemed, weird…"

**Le. Jester. Vixen.: **"Sorry, I was kinda stuck on trying to make Boshi-kun talk dirty and me taking a cold shower mind you, I was thinking of the scene and that just popped in my head. When I thought about that, I must have been laughing my ass of for at least 5 minutes straight. I thought that it was funny. 'til next time, take care."


	4. Dream : Slave scenario

**Wait You're Not A Masseuse PT 04**

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Summary: **Luffy just stares at the stuffed penguin before he goes to sleep. One shot dream-sequel to 'Wait, You're Not A Masseuse!'.

**Pairing: **Law, Luffy

**Warnings: **Rated T for language, bondage, mild sexual themes, & possibly OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own One Piece.

* * *

Droopy, obsidian eyes are locked in an epic battle with a pair of fake, glass and equally dark eyes. It's been five minutes since the pirate captain, Monkey D. Luffy, has been in a staring contest with his archeologist's prize… the stuffed penguin.

Despite him still being tired from his _**massage**_ earlier this afternoon, he refuses to lose to the penguin, or as he calls it, the stupid bird.

As he continues his pointless staring contest —since there is no possibly way for him to be able to actually win against the inanimate object— his thoughts go back to Robin's persuasion.

_"Captain,"_

_Said rubber teen turns to looks at the older woman questioningly. She hadn't called him that after the whole Enies Lobby incident. "Uh, yeah? What's up?"_

_The tall woman walks over to him and leans on the rail, watching as the sun slowly starts to set. "I looked at Nami's newest map and noticed that we are heading in the same direction where an interesting island is,"_

_The words "Interesting" and "Island" make Luffy's ears perk up. He turns his gaze back to the sea, watching the reflection of the sun on the water's surface. "Really, what kind of island?"_

_"—just a simple island that has simple ruins and nothing more." She says in a monotone voice as a slight breeze washes over them._

_Glancing back at Robin, the look of disappointment appears on Luffy's face. He was expecting to hear something a lot more fun. "And here I thought that it was something really exciting like an amusement park, or maybe it had lots of restaurants, or—"_

_"Maybe more massages?" The mischievous look is back in her eyes once again as she turns to see her captain's pouty face change into an embarrassed one._

_Quickly averting her gaze he looks back to the sea, all the while trying to keep himself from blushing. Ignoring her last comment —or attempting to— he gives her his answer. "Well, we're not going to that boring island, Robin, and that's captain's orders."_

_Good, not only did he keep his voice firm but he also put his foot down and used the 'Captain's Order' authority on her. 'Good job Luffy, good job.'_

_Robin closes her blue eyes and smirks before opening them to see her captain's victory. Her, Nico Robin, defeated by him? It can't be possible… not in a verbal battle at least. "Oh well, if it's captain's orders than there's no way that we can go then,"_

_Luffy crosses his arms and nods his head a few times. Victory is sweet._

_"—so I'll just tell Nami how your massage went instead." She says in a casual voice._

_"W-what?"_

_A sweet smile is plastered on her face as she examines her nails. "You didn't forget about our agreement, did you? Plus I'm sure that Nami wants to know how your first massage went." Of course it isn't possible for Nico Robin to be defeated by him. Really, her nails look good._

_Blackmail sucks… a lot. It sucks so much. Whoever invented blackmail should die after being thrown into a volcano and fished out then castrated because blackmail really does just suck._

_The famous blush of the day appears on Luffy's pretty cheeks once again. He gapes at the woman before him, completely forgetting about their _**deal**_, never mind telling Nami how his massage went. "No, no, no. No telling, no telling, no telling, no telling. Robin, you __**cannot**__ tell anyone about it."_

_"Yes, and that means that we're going to that historical island, aren't we?" That same sweet, almost innocent smile is on her lips; however, if you were to look into her eyes then you would see that they are nothing near innocent. More like devious._

_'_Damn it! I hate massages! I hate Traffy! AGHHH!_' Sighing while lowering his head in defeat, Luffy just nods. He doesn't want to say it out loud._

_"I can't hear your decision captain." Really, hanging around Nami is too much fun. Not really the best influence but it's still fun. Besides Robin herself has a few bad habits that Nami has been picking up._

_A sniffle comes from the defeated teen before he lifts his head. "We're going," sniffle, "—to the historical island Robin."_

_The man who claims to be the next Pirate King looks as though he's about to cry. Pirates are meant to go and have adventures, not read buildings. '_That is what she does, right?'

_"And also, you have to come with Nami and myself the next few times we go shopping."_

_"B-but…"_

"_And lastly,"_

_"There's more?"_

_"—during dinner I want you to share some of your portions with the rest of the crew."_

_Luffy is looking at the older woman completely agape. She didn't just tell him to cut back in eating, did she? The captain takes a deep breath and rewinds his brain before replaying what was just said in the last ten seconds. Once finished he grabs both of Robin's nicely manicured hands in an almost tight grip. "Y-you can't do that Robin…"_

_"It'll be until we get more food, Luffy. I'm sure that you can handle it." She starts to pluck his fingers off from her with an outgrown hand from her shoulder._

_The entire time that Robin has been torturing her captain with just words that sweet, innocent smile is plastered on her face._

_When his fingers are all removed from her hands, he just blinks at the archeologist, processing everything that he is forced to do. The shopping and going to some old island isn't that big of a deal since he'll get over it; but sharing the food on his plate with everyone, counting eight people? Why? _

_"As captain, you can put me in my place if you want."_

_This brings the rubber teen back out of his thoughts._

_"But know if you don't do all three of my requests then I'll tell Nami or maybe I'll tell Sanji-san first. Better yet I'll let Chopper know."_

_Nami probably wouldn't tell anyone since she'll just blackmail him like Robin. Sanji, hmm, he might beat the crap out of him for letting someone do that or just lecture him and then smoke his cigarette. But why does it feel like if she told Chopper then that would seem like a major threat?_

_"Robin~" The captain whines, hoping that it would work._

_Turning on her heels, she starts to walk away with that smile still on her face. "I'm glad that we came with an agreement Luffy."_

His stare turns into a glare towards the penguins before he yawns. Blinking his eyes a few times Luffy goes back to his staring contest realizing that he just lost. "Ah, damn it. Stupid bird, stupid arrangement, stupid Traffy." Luffy yawns again while stretching his arms. Well it is late and sleep is the best thing for him after his long day.

Laying back down on his hammock, the pirate lets out a long sigh. Everyone is sleeping or trying to at least. Between Usopp, Franky and Zoro their snoring will keep anyone up. Not like Luffy snores loud or anything.

He twiddles his fingers before turning on his side, finally tuning out the guys snoring before he sees the silhouette of the penguin. '_Stupid bird. That's right, Robin has to be on look out tonight. Heh, heh, heh._'

Turning his gaze back on the penguin, Luffy looks at it for a good six seconds before putting the bird face first on his hammock, making his back stick out —mostly its butt. With that realization the captain turns the penguin on its side before he turns the other way while his cheeks start to heat up, remembering what Robin had said earlier.

_"I'm really impressed that you're not walking like one."_

'_Her stupid devil fruit abilities. Damn Traffy for being there? Why was he there anyways? No, I don't wanna know. Too much thinking. Food, roller coasters, food, sleep. Yes sleep, sleep is good._' He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

"Do you see him?"

"Wow, he's gotta be worth a lot."

"I don't care how much he's worth, I want him."

"You want him? Too bad I'll buy him before anyone else can."

"While you all keep arguing over who'll buy him I'll already have bought him."

Hearing different voices makes Luffy close his eyes tighter before he opens them, only to close them again due to the harsh, blinding light. He slowly opens them and waits for his blurry vision to clear before his eyes almost pop out of their sockets. There, in front of him, is an audience holding white paddles with black numbers staring directly at him. Looking to his far left, Luffy sees a short hallway that is cut off by a curtain.

Luffy notices that he's sitting on the back of his legs in front of the room. He tries to get to his feet but when he moves the sounds of medal can be heard clanking against the floor and he feels that his arms are being restrained. Looking back he sees that his hands are chained to the floor as well as his ankles.

"He's really cute. I wonder what he can do."

"Who knows but seeing as he's so thin just makes me wonder if he'll break easily."

People seem to be everywhere in this dome-shaped building. To his left, to his right, even in the far back; there's no end to the sea of people.

The bound captain's concentration is broken when he hears more and more of what people are saying about him. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but having a hoard of people yapping about him while he's chained to a stage is far from normal, even for Luffy.

Completely annoyed, Luffy clenches his fists and grits his teeth. "What the hell IS GOING ON?"

This seems to quiet the building as all the spectators continue to look at the bounded teen.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

The teen turns his head to the right to see an ornate male coming from behind the curtain. Cheers can be heard as the man comes to the front of the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Where am I—"

The entire room darkens before two spot lights roam over the place, finally landing on the male with the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, this," the man points at Luffy, "—will be our only item for today."

"**WHAT?**" Luffy all but screams.

The lights come back on as all eyes, once again, land on Luffy.

"Oh, if he's the only one being sold then he must be something special."

"Aw, but I wanted to see a vibrant, you lady too."

"Forget young lady, he's vibrant enough."

Luffy ignores everyone's banter as he's trying to break free from the chains, only the hear more of the metal clanking against the wooden floor. "Damn it all."

"This item that we have here is truly special. Not only is he a rookie pirate captain, but he's also taken out so many people whose names are known worldwide."

Large, dark eyes widen a bit before he glares at the fancy, microphone man. "Let me go!" Unfortunately his outburst seems to go unnoticed as everyone continues to listen to the flamboyant male on stage.

"As you can see," the man walks up to the snarling teen before gripping the face firmly, ignoring the look in the future slave's eyes that would most people have a second thought. "—this pirate has a lot of spunk in him so he wouldn't get tired from whatever you want to do with him." Releasing the face he puts his hand in the dark hair, shaking the head around a bit. "Oh my, this untamable looking hair is a lot softer than I thought." He looks back to the crowd of interested people. "Just imagine what you can do with him."

As soon as the bidder finishes his last comment, cheers can be heard within the dome building, making Luffy somewhat cringe. He can take loud noise but even he has a limit. This… this is just ridiculously loud.

Once the room quiets down —much to Luffy's liking— the bidder resumes his _**item's**_ brief introduction. "Now, I will say the name of this infamous pirate, the very same pirate who shook the world with his recklessness. He is the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"No, it can't be…"

"Is that really him?"

"I thought he looked a little familiar."

"How did anyone manage to catch him?"

Drum rolls can be heard from behind the curtains causing Luffy to look in that direction.

'_Is all of this really necessary?_' That thought passes as he comically sweat drops. Yes, this is a dire situation to be in but do they really have to go that far with just introducing him?

"He is the one, the only," —drum roll— "—Monkey D Luffy!"

Screams and cheers resonate throughout the building once again. Luffy tries to cover his ears with one of his shoulders but it doesn't work since his other ear is still uncovered. Irritated with the loud noises he decided to end it. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"

Somehow that really seems to work which surprises him since all of his other vocal attempts were just drowned out and ignored. Blinking a few times Luffy lets his eyes roam over the spacious room to try and at least figure something out before he pretty much chokes on his own saliva.

There, in the middle row, in the middle seat is none other than that damn pirate: wearing that white furry hat with some strange black polka-dots imprints, black sleeved yellow hooded shirt with the Jolly Roger, those strange tattoos covering the jerk's arms, that oversized nodachi —which he still can't figure out just who has the time to actually make that and why— and that smirk, that damned smirk that seems to let him know that the older pirate is clearly enjoying this show. Luffy notices that the bastard's crew is missing, not even the white talking bear is there with the jerk.

"Y-you…" Luffy sputters, trying to figure out if it's a good thing that the Heart Captain is here or a really bad thing.

"Did you hear that?" A random person right below Law says. "He wants _**me**_ to buy him. I'm so happy." Said person starts to squeal in delight.

"No, he was clearly talking to me."

"No way, don't you see that his eyes are locked with mine. We're meant to be."

'_I think I'm gonna puke…_' Again, in a dire situation he should be worried, but with how these people are acting was making it extremely easy to not be worried.

"Ladies, ladies, please calm down. Yes, someone is going to buy him and I'm sure that he'll make a lovely slave."

The bound teen instantly turns his attention to the weirdly dressed guy on stage. "WHAT? I'M NOT GOING TO BE ANYONE'S SLAVE!"

The ornate bidder turns to look at the bounded captain. "But Straw Hat Luffy, this is the reason you were brought to this place. You do realize where you are, don't you?"

Obsidian eyes widen as his mouth opens to try and talk but his vocal chords seem to fail him at the moment.

Turning back to the audience the auctioneer continues. "Now, where should the bid start at? How about what we start at 500 thousand berries?"

Paddle number 35 raises. "550 thousand."

Paddle number 76 raises. "750 thousand."

"Ah ha," the bidder grins at the person holding paddle 76. "Jumping the gun already. Do we have any other takers?"

Paddle number 15 raises. "790 thousand."

Paddle number 89 raises. "820 thousand."

Paddle number 73 raises. "973 thousand."

Paddle number 22 raises. "10 million."

"Ah! We've reached the millions." The bidder starts to slowly walk back and forth across the stage. "You must remember that not only is he a pirate captain, an infamous one at that, but he's oh so young. You can take your time with doing whatever you wish to him."

The last comment makes the crowd scream with excitement.

Paddle number 12 raises. "35 million."

Paddle number 65 raises. "38 million."

Paddle number 04 raises. "44 million."

The ornate man continues to make things a little more exciting. "44 million berries? Is that all Straw Hat Luffy is worth? Even the marines and World Government would be disappointed."

Paddle number 56 raises. "58 million."

Paddle number 07 raises. "69 million."

Paddle number 39 raises. "83 million."

Paddle number 33 raises. "99 million."

Paddle number 27 raises. "112 million."

Paddles number 91 raises. "154 million."

Ignoring the voices of the different people, Luffy continues to try and break free from his binds. It shouldn't be this hard to get out of this, so why can't he do it? They're not even made out of seastone.

Biting his bottom lip out of frustration the young captain looks at Traffy with determination in his eyes but those same eyes are getting a little weary as they see how the older man is looking at him. Not only does the jerk have that stupid smirk on his face while his chin is propped up on his hand, but he seems completely entertained about this situation.

Paddle number 54 raises. "285 million."

Paddle number 77 raises. "290 million."

Paddle number 62 raises. "300 million."

"Oh-ho, 300 million berries. If I'm not mistaken then that's Straw Hat Luffy's current bounty. Does anyone want to continue?"

Luffy turns to look at the man who dare to try and buy him. The man holding paddle number 62 is slim with dark brown hair and he looks like the classy type of person but what makes Luffy glare at the man is the lecherous smirk that he's wearing before he slowly licks his lips at the teen which makes Luffy in return clench his bound hands. "Damn it, let me go!"

The ornate bidder shakes his head and walks behind the expensive item, grabbing strands of hair and pulls the head back a bit. "I can't do that Straw Hat. Can't you see that these good people want to buy you?"

"I don't care!" Luffy tries to yank his head free but the weird guy's grip seems to be really tight. "Now let me go!"

Ignoring the demanding teen, the bidder continues. "300 million. Can anyone beat that?"

The crows of people either look down or to the side seeing how they don't have enough money.

"Well if not, then we'll have to end it here. Going once, going twice—"

Paddle number 09 raises. "305 million."

Everyone turns their attention to the man who has his right leg crossed over his left while his arms are resting on top of the chair he's sitting in. His head is lowered, making his hat cover his face as the paddle he's holding is lazily lifted in his right hand.

The classy lecher stands up from his seat, clearly upset that the purchase for his soon-to-be-new-slave is interrupted. He refuses to let someone like the young pirate slip from his hands. The boy _**is **_going to please him no matter what. The paddle goes back up. "310 million."

Law turns his paddle, mildly chuckling. "325 million."

Paddle number 62 raises. "365 million."

Law keeps twirling the paddle in his hand. "369 million"

Paddle number 62 raises. "378 million."

Law finally stops twisting the paddle. "382 million."

Number 62. "400 MILLION!"

The auctioneer nearly drops his microphone from the last bid. He sure is glad that he's gripping the vocal object tight while the two bidders were going back and forth or else the object would have fell and probably broke.

Luffy, on the other hand, is looking completely shocked. There is no way in hell that he's gonna be someone's slave, but he can't get out from his restraints and the damn weird guy on stage isn't gonna let him go. His only chance for freedom is if that damn Traffy —dare he say it— _**buys**_ him.

But, this creepy, perverted guy…

He, he just said a bid that is way too high.

Luffy turns his head to Traffy, who is just looking at him still clearly amused.

"So," the classy guy starts, "—can you beat that, bastard?"

Luffy, as well as the rest of the room, looks at Traffy. He knows for a fact that what he's feeling at the moment is showing in his eyes. He knows because of the way that Traffy is smugly smirking at him but at the moment he doesn't care. Dependence and nervousness is what Monkey D. Luffy is feeling. He is completely depending on the Heart Captain to buy him but if there's a chance that Traffy can't and if his defiance doesn't come out by the time that perverted bastard get to him then he's nervous to know of what that son of a bitch will try to do and he doesn't want to even try and think about it.

'_Please if anything, just please don't lose._'

The auctioneer walks until he's at the edge of the stage. "Number 09, can you go any further?"

Law turns his attention to the classy man. "Is that the highest that you're bidding, _**Sir**_?" Mockery is clearly laces in his voice.

An equally smug grin, added with a pinch of lewdness, is placed on the man's face. "As a matter of fact, I'm proud to say that it is. Why? Can't you do any better than a measly 400 million?"

Letting out a small breath Law closes his eyes and leans his head back. "I suppose that I can't."

Luffy's eyes pop out of their sockets at what was just said. Traffy doesn't have the money to save him?

Anger rises to fill his body as he starts to thrash against his restraints. "What the hell? Are you gonna let this son of a bitch win just like that. You're pathetic!"

Law just chuckles at those words as the auctioneer holds the microphone to his mouth. "So, 400 million berries is the limit then? Going one… going twice… sol—"

Paddle number 09 is tossed on the stage, landing right next to the item's body. "400 million and 1."

Everyone turns their attention back to the fuzzy hat male as he smiles at the bounded teen. "400 million and 1 berries. Is that alright with you, Mr. Auctioneer?"

"Y-yes it is. Going once… going twice… Sold. Monkey D. Luffy is sold to buyer number 09 for 400 million and 1 berries."

Number 62 breaks the handle of the paddle before throwing it on the floor. "What the hell? I have the most money here. Why the hell did you win?"

Laughing, Law gets up from his chair and makes his way to the door to pay for his slave—erm, item. "Simply because I had an extra berri to spend."

A lot of talking can be heard throughout the auction house. Different murmurs and whispers about how the man was lucky to buy such a prize as the teen as well as quite a few not so nice remarks about how that man is a bastard for putting on a show like that. How he had to humiliate number 62 and blah, blah, blah.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, that is all that we will have for this month. Please, come again the first of next month to see what we will have. Until then, please take care." The curtains closes, separating the stage from the auction house's front exit.

The ornate male turns his attention to the young pirate who has his eyes closed but looks relieved. Clenching his fist, the auctioneer walks up to the item and raises his fist in the air, ready to strike the teen. "You have no idea how much you could have cost me with you damn outbursts, kid."

Luffy sees the oncoming attack and is ready for it. Even if he can't defend himself, he knows that it will barely hurt him if he even feels anything since he's rubber and went through his grandfather's hellish training.

"I don't think that's how you're supposed to treat my new _**item**_, Mr. Auctioneer."

Both head turn to Luffy's left to see Traffy emerge from the other side of the curtain.

"I-I'm sorry Sir. It won't happen again."

"I'm glad to hear. Now," Law unsheathes his nodachi and places the edge of the blade to the man's throat. "—would you be so kind as to releasing him."

"Uh, y-yes Sir." Once the blade is removed the man hastily grabs the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the cuffs on the teen's hands and ankles. Afterwards he stand back up, bows at Law and quickly retreats behind the curtain on the other side of the stage.

Taking off the rugged metal from his limbs, Luffy starts to rub his aching wrists before he tries to stand up only to fall back down with a quiet yelp. The young captain rubs his ankles to get some feeling back in them before looking up to glare at the taller pirate.

"What's with that look Mugiwara-ya?" That same smirk returns to Law's handsome features.

"You're a complete asshole."

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who just saved you from being sold to a pervert?"

Luffy stumbles a bit as he tries to balance himself on shaky legs. "You're still a jerk. Why did it take you so long to help me out?"

"If you wanted," Law takes a few steps forward to the rubber pirate, "—I could have just kept playing and let him buy you. Of course I would have rescued you after he had his fill with you."

Luffy just glares at the smirking man. "Asshole."

"You're welcome Mugiwara-ya." The Heart captain turns around and starts walking towards the curtain where he came from before he stops to look at his prize. "Are you just gonna stand there? They will chain you back up if they don't see you with their _**master**_."

Luffy's eyes widen. No matter how much he detests the situation right now he knows that the jerk is right. They would try to get a hold of him but even so— "Wait a damn minute."

"Hmm?" The Heart captain faces the teen who starts to walk towards him.

"You're not my master and," by the time Luffy reaches the doctor he grabs the front of the yellow shirt, "—I'm not a damn slave."

Grabbing a hold of the younger's hand, Law takes it off of his shirt and pulls the teen close to him. "By the World Government and to the public, Mugiwara-ya, you are _**mine**_ legally."

The rubber captain tries to pull himself out of Traffy's grip. "I thought that you were gonna let me free."

"My, you're so naïve, but I think that I can live with that." The doctor lets go of the hand and grabs a hold of Luffy's chin, placing his mouth to the teen's ear. "Don't worry, I won't keep you for too long."

Luffy tries to look at the other captain but the firm grip on his face makes him stay still. "Really?"

Pulling his head back and letting go of Luffy's face, Law pats the top of the younger's head. "Really, you just have to do a few meaningless things for me, alright _**slave**_."

That was has only been used three times today and yet Luffy can't help but get mad at it. Slave. Slave. Slave. There is no way that he can get used to that word, especially if it's used on him, but he also can't lash out of the damn asshole who save him just because of that word either. So trying his hardest, Luffy is just gonna attempt to ignore that word whenever it's used, especially if it's directed to him.

"Aarrgghh!"

Both heads turn to the front of the stage, even if the curtain is in the way.

"Where did my 400 million berries go?"

Law chuckles before he takes a hold of Luffy's hand and walks behind the curtain to exit the building from the side door.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just _**borrowed**_ his money."

Luffy stops walking once they're outside, which makes the other pirate stop as well. His attention turns to the grinning man before he realizes what just happened. "You… stole his money?"

Law brings his face close to the young pirate's, who takes a step back from the lack of space. "Well, I am a pirate after all and really I didn't want to use my own money if I didn't need to."

"You… you're unbelievable." The rubber teen just stares Traffy in awe before shaking his head.

"We are pirates after all, Mugiwara-ya. Stealing is part of being a pirate, you know that. Why use my own money if someone is willing to spend all of theirs?"

"Whatever," Luffy starts to walk away. "—I don't' care."

Law grabs the teen's hand causing the young captain to come to a halt. "And besides, I told you that I wanted to see how much you were worth as a slave earlier today."

"Earlier today?" Luffy is at a complete loss. "No, you said that when you were—" Remembering what happened that day causes heat to rise in his face.

Clearly amused, Law edges Luffy on. "Yes, when I was what, Mugiwara-ya?"

Turning his head away from the other Luffy answers him sounding completely embarrassed. "When you were giving me a… massage." He almost hates that word as much as he hate "slave" now.

"Oh yes, your massage. Well you enjoyed it."

Luffy snaps his head up and is about to retort back but is cut off when Law continues.

"But like I said, that happened this afternoon. Aren't dreams a wonderful thing? Now the next time that we meet you can tell me how much you're worth as a slave."

Total shock. Luffy knows that he's gaping at the man. '_This is a dream?_' Taking his memory as far as he can before he woke up in this place he remembers his and Robin's one-sided deal, his atrocious dinner, and his staring contest with the stupid bird before he fell asleep.

.

.

.

"THIS IS A DREAM?!"

"Now, let's get you working Mugiwara-ya."

* * *

Luffy sits up with a start in his bed. He looks around and sees that dark. Snoring can be heard on either side of the room and that brings a smile to the young captain's face. He takes a deep breath before he sees the silhouette of the penguin. Without having a second thought, he picks the bird up and walks out of the men's quarters.

He heads to the kitchen only to see Robin walking from his destination. "Luffy, you're not going to the kitchen are you?"

The captain is beyond hungry. He only had half of a plate and the archeologist didn't allow him to have any more than just that one plate. How is he supposed to survive until they reached the next island like that?

Ignoring his stomach for now, just for the sake of keeping his massage between himself and Robin, Luffy shakes his head. "No, I just wanted to give this back to you."

A small smile goes to her lips. "Thank you."

Luffy smiles in return before walking back to the men's quarters. Before he leaves her sight, Robin finishes talking. "I just hope you don't have any dreams about massages Luffy."

"Shut up~" Luffy whines before going below deck, his face heating up in another blush for the night.

Robin looks back at the penguin before she walks towards the rail. '_He really is fun to mess with sometimes._"

* * *

Le

** Le. Jester. Vixen.: **

So this is the dream-sequel from Unwanted Dreams. Why I actually deleted Unwanted Dreams... who knows but I, at this very moment, am working on the actual sequel. I know that it's long overdue but hey it'll be worth it. And for those who want the lemon, sorry but I don't write those anymore. Don't lynch me about it either because if you do then I'll die and I won't be able to write anything.

Getting off track here. But yeah, this chapter was just for my deleted story and yeah. Expect the sequel hopefully by the end of next week. And yes, this does mean that I have a little bit of time to write. Yay! But for how long, I'm not sure so don't be surprised if I go M.I.A. for another few months.

Until next time, take care of yourself.

~Le. Jester. Vixen.


End file.
